Unidentified
by Lacie Walker
Summary: -Linking fic with Past:Present-. Misaki was kidnapped and lost contact with Saruhiko. Will Saru ever find his misaki back? Will they ever reunite with their family again. -Mpreg done. Sorry If I had been disappointing some readers, for some reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Unidentified Love**_

Chapter 1: As long as I can feel you…

* * *

It's about you...

I wonder what you are doing now…

Are you still playing with your skateboard?

Are you talking with your friends?

Are you enjoying your days without me?

You may still be thinking about us from the past.

I know you hate me now, but it's okay that way.

You will never understand me, that's alright.

Because right now, you are breathing, speaking, doing something.

That is enough.

As long as you are watching the same sky as I am, the sky that leads to unknown future.

That is enough.

No matter how many years go by, forever as well. Even if you will never notice this small part of me, this is enough. As long as I can feel you somewhere under this endless sky.

In between the dark alley of Shizumi city, Fushimi Saruhiko, the third command of Scepter 4 was gazed silently upon the dark sky of night. The empty, dark sky that described Fushimi Saruhiko more than anything else.

Fushimi can't help himself but smile. Misaki, do you still remember when we was children? We were always together under the same blanket between this dark alley. It were boring days, but I never regret any second of them. It was boring, but warm.

* * *

12 years ago…

"Saru… I am cold"

The little child whined to the child beside him. Saruhiko hug his companion, not caring the fact he is trembling as well. The blanket the share isn't thick enough to protect them from the cold of the winter night. Their clothes aren't clothes anymore.

"Misaki, your fever is getting worse" Little Fushimi said as he sticked their forehead together. "Can you hang till the morning?"

"I.. think.. I can"

Fushimi smiles softly at that. "I will try to get some money tomorrow"

"Saruhiko…"

"What, Misaki?"

"Will you stay with me forever?"

Fushimi tighten his arms around the smaller boy. "Of course, I will be with you forever. We're family after all"

* * *

But you broke that promise. You betrayed me. You left me. Even though we are supposed to be family.

Yata Misaki's footstep halted. His eyes widened when he saw the figure's back. A figure of someone he knew so well.

He felt anger. But it wasn't only anger. He felt sadness and loneliness as well.

Fushimi turned his back as he felt presence of someone. "Misaki?"

You are the only light in this darkness…

You are the only hope in my life…

"Mi~sa~ki, why are you here?" Fushimi grinned maniacally towards Yata. That grin of happiness and Sadness.

Yata glared at the man in front of him. Without noticing, red flames has appeared from his body.

"Saruhiko, I will kill you"

I know, that's the only sentence you spoke to me since that day. But that is enough. As long as I'm still part of you. Even if it's hatred. I know this is impossible, but I really hoped that this will also have a very beautiful outcome. Everything happens for a reason after all.

"I will definitely kil—"

Yata was unable to continue his sentence. Two strong arms warped around his shoulder and waist. He wants to break free, but, he felt drained.

"Do you still remember when I hug you like this, Misaki?"

There are reasons of everything. The tragedies and the misfortune, they are all meaningful events. Leading towards an ideal conclusion. There probably isn't really any meaningless misfortune. With that in mind, I continue in that living hell. And then, I found you. You, Misaki, the person I ever need.

"I was really happy back then… Misaki. Since then, I had been trying to convince myself that I may not hurt you. Sorry, Misaki, I can't hold myself every time I see you. This time as well"

Misaki gasps when he felt Fushimi's hand creeps under his shirt. "What are you doing?!"

Misaki is going to shout and attack Fushimi. But suddenly, a pair of lips silenced him. His voice, his body, His soul. It's like his life has been lost, sucked out from his own body.

Fushimi's hands are playfully, make their moves on the pale skin. Slowly exposed them to his eyes.

"Misaki is always so beautiful"

And then he presses their lips together.

Misaki moans softly when he feels a hand around his thigh. "Saru… Sto-p..it"

"But your body seems to enjoy this, Misaki"

"But... Saru…"

"I love you… Misaki. Promise me that you won't leave me, that way, I won't leave you as well"

* * *

The next day, Misaki find himself laying on a bed. Alone.

The sheet was cold.

I thought you said that you won't leave me alone. What a liar.

* * *

A/N: Sorry.. T_T  
I really can't make smut anymore.. –"

And I know this sucks..  
So, please forgive me and Review.. Or I'll go to emo corner, don't move, left there alone, and die.. Q_Q


	2. Chapter 2

Unidentified

Chapter 2: Fact or Joke?

* * *

Yata Misaki, the loyal member of HOMRA team, awake, finding himself alone under the white sheet. When he touch the part of the bed beside him, only cold left there. Along with the feeling of lonliness that had been longing since long ago.

What a liar he is.

Yata force a smile. Merely just to convince himself, that Saruhiko left him, and it isn't something that he need to be sad of.

But even if he's a good liar, he can't force a lie upon himself.

This feeling is mine alone. For I who was born with nothing. When I thought I finally had someone to depend on. You just left. Like nothing had happened.

Misaki pick his clothes that was scattered on the floor and re-wear them after he get up. Well, feeling sore everywhere.

He scratches his head. 'Where the hell is this?'

The room is simple. Just a simple double bed, wardrobe, and a simple wood desk beside it. The wall is purely white as well. There is a wooden door beside the desk.

Misaki is about to hold the door knob when the door opens. A figure of tall and lean man is visible in front of him. "Saruhiko?"

Fushimi let out a smile of relieve. "You're awake, Misaki. That's good. I thought I did it too rough that you won't able to move"

Misaki's blood rushes towards his face, making it even redder than his own hair color. The image of him and Fushimi rushes into his head. Did I really did it? With Saruhiko?!

"Saru…"

"yes, Misaki?"

Fushimi pulls 'his' Misaki into his arms. Nothing had made him even happier than having Misaki on his side. Nothing else can make him happier than him.

Fushimi bit Misaki's earlobe as he silently smiles. Well, a smirk is more convincing. "Anything you need, Misaki~?"

"Saru, where is this?"

"My apartment of course, Misaki~"

A pregnant silence fills the room. None of them make any noise. Fushimi is enjoying the silence, as for Misaki, He feels that he betrayed his family.

I need to get out from this place and go back to Mikoto-san. To HOMRA.

Fushimi has known that Misaki will try to run, that's the main reason he hold him in his arms. He can't bear watching Misaki leave him once again.

"Misaki won't leave me, right~? We made the promise last night"

"I never made the promise. You are the one who said that. So, release me now. I need to go back to Mikoto-san"

Upon hearing those words, Fushimi throws Misaki to the bed harshly. "Misaki, you are not going anywhere"

Misaki struggles as he starts to make the red flame appears around him. But it is not a forceful struggle. It is a hopeless one. Like a bird that tried to break free itself fromt he cage.

"Let me go! Damn Saru! I need to go back to Mikoto-san!"

Fushimi's arms weakened. But his expression change. From a smile to a glare. "Again, Mikoto-san, Mikoto-san, again with Mikoto-san. What's good about that person?! He's just some criminal!" shouts the megane.

Misaki shoots him his glare as well. "Mikoto-san is our savior! Did you forget that!? He take us from that hellish life!"

"Still he's just some useless guy! Misaki, when will you realize this?!"

"Shut up! Don't talk like you know us! You're not one of us anymore!"

"It can't be helped, I'm no one of you after all!"

"SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

That words. It could be meaningless to others. But it was a big slap to Fushimi. Again, he is rejected by Misaki. Why can't Misaki understand?

"I don't care anymore. Just do as you like, Misaki"

In the end, Fushimi just let Misaki go. He repeat, repeat, and repeated the same action. But he doesn't know whether this action he done is right or wrong.

The only thing that remains clear in Fushimi is that Misaki rejected him. For that Suoh Mikoto.

Hatred. That is the only thing he feels about his former king. His only wish is to make the Red king, Suoh Mikoto vanish from his and Misaki's life. He wished that they were never saved by him or taken in by him. That only single wish that will never come true.

* * *

One month later…

"Are you really fine, Yata-chan?"

The blonde bartender, aka, Kusanagi Izumo, smirking while asking Misaki about his condition.

"I'm fine, Kusanagi-san. Just a bit headache and nausea. It'll get better in no time"

Misaki forces a smile when he sit at the sofa in the bar. Again, with his hand holding his mouth, holding himself from vomiting more.

Anna quietly walks and sat beside the 19 years old teen. "Be careful. Don't die" said the girl, quietly, almost unheard by Misaki.

"What do you mean by 'Be careful' and 'Don't die', Anna?"

She stared quietly to the teen with her expresless face with her red marble. "Good Luck"

"Eh? Anna, what do you me—?"

Yata wants to ask more, but his condition makes him unable to do so. He quickly ran to the bathroom as the wave of nausea hits him again. After throwing all his breakfast, he wipes his mouth with his sleeve.

From the bar, Kusanagi and Anna, both are watching their Yatagarasu hopeless like a woman during pregnancy.

"Anna, what's wrong with Yata-chan?" asks the bartender to the girl at the sofa.

"A new life is growing"

"What do you mean, Anna?"

At the first few seconds, Kusanagi laughes. "Anna, never thought you have sense of humor ahaha"

The girl keep staring at the blonde."It's real"

Kusanagi's jaw drops when he heard that kind of answer from the young girl. "Anna, you mean… You serious?!"

At that exact moment, Kusanagi Izumo, accidently broke one of his glass for the first time in his 24 years old life.

"What's wrong, Kusanagi-san?"

Kusanagi is still frozed when the ginger head comes out from the bathroom. He laughs nervously after he gets calmer.

"Nope, exactly nothing, Yata-chan. Maybe you should take care more of your health from now ehehehe…."

* * *

A/N: WOW _  
I don't even have the slightest idea what get me here.

I just type this when I was half asleep xD

And it's like magic. Images comes to my mind, and Herro~

It's like this now XD

Ta-da, Please review and I love you my dear readers~~


	3. Chapter 3

Unidentified

Chapter 3: Between Two

Disclaimer: I don't own K, If I own, this anime will be yaoi legally. And English is not my native language so please bear with me. Please enjoy~~ :D

.

.

.

* * *

"Ahh.. Yata-chan, why don't you go out with Kamamoto for a while?" ask the bartender nervously. "Yes, go and buy Anna a few popsicles"

"Me?" asked Kamamoto as he points to himslelf. "But why me? If it's just to buy some popsicles, Yata-san can do it himse..."

The fat man stops talking when Kusanagi shows his threatening smile. It's like 'you go or you die'. Kamamoto gulps and the nods. "I understand, Kusanagi-san"

"It's fine. I can go by myself, Kusanagi-san. The convenient store isn't really far, I can go there by skateboard."

"Ah-uh, No skateboard for today" Kusanagi says as he take the skateboard at put it under his bar. "Go take a walk with kamamoto for the day"

Anna look up to the bartender silently. Never thought that this situation will bring benefits to her.

"But!"

"No But, Or you won't get dinner tonight" Threaten the bartender with his motherly way. "Go now shoo shoo"

Misaki cursed silently. "Okay"

After Misaki and Kamamoto leave, Kusanagi sighes. "Anna, explain"

"A life is growing" said the girl. "But it's very weak"

"Is it even possible?"

Anna nods. "Our body is different from normal human after all"

"I know that, but I never expected this to be real" Kusanagi presses his temples. "How are we going to tell Mikoto about this? How can we explain this to Yata-chan?"

"Not red"

"Huh? What is it Anna?"

"I cannot see any red in Misaki anymore"

Kusanagi's eyes widened. "Wha—"

"What do you mean, Anna?"

Both Anna and Kusanagi turn to the source of the voice. Aka no ou. The red king is standing on the entrance of the bar.

"Ah... Mikoto"

"Mikoto…"

"Anna, what do you mean by 'not red'?"

Anna looks under her feet. Kusanagi and Mikoto can feel the little girl's uneasiness. She let out a small noise as she turns to Kusanagi. "Izumo.."

Kusanagi smiles towards her. "It's ok. Just tell us what's do you mean"

"It's not red. I cannot see any color in Misaki. Not anymore…"

.

.

.

* * *

Six popsicles and two pack of candies. All of them are Anna's favorite. It has varieties flavor. Misaki is sure that even if Anna doesn't like them, she won't exactly hate them. No children hate sweets, right?

Misaki and Kamamoto walk to the cashier and handed the popsicles and the candies to the cashier woman. "It's 700 yen"

Misaki opens his wallet and then after a few seconds of silence he turns to the man beside him and smiles innocently.

"What's wrong, Yata-san?"

It's not like Kamamoto not understand what Yata tries to tell him. It's not the first time after all. "The money is not enough"

"Eh? Yata-san.. you must be joking, don't you?"

Misaki smiles and leans at the man. "Ka~Ma~Mo~To"

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Do I really have to do this? If it's just patrolling around, don't we have men to do it? Why am I assigned for this? This is an easy task, even those rookie can do this easily"

"Fushimi-kun, stop complaining and do as I said"

"Fuku-chou, But.."

"Fushimi-kun, no buts. That's all, now do your job."

Tuuut..

Tuuut..

Tuuut..

"Cih!"

Fushimi groans and then put his PDA into his pocket. Why do I have to patrol? I just don't understand that vice-captain! It's not like Scepter 4 doesn't have enough men. There are tons of rookies below me, why am I doing this thing in the first place?!

Fushimi groans again as he starts walking. After a few blocks walking, he stop at a convenient store.

Maybe I should just buy something to drink.

After he chooses the soft drink he likes. Fushimi turns his direction to the cashier. Just a few meters from where he stand, he sees Misaki. At that moment, Fushimi get angry.

Not that he is unhappy to see Misaki. But he just hate what he sees now.

'HIS' Misaki leaning on a guy.

A GUY.

Fushimi bit his lips. Fushimi just want to draw his sword and then cut the man beside 'his' Misaki.

"Ka~Ma~Mo~To"

Fushimi glared. So, now, not only Suoh Mikoto, but this fat guy also is my rival huh? And why is Misaki calling him that way?!

"Misaki, what are you doing here?"

"Saru!" Misaki glares at the bluenette. "What are you doing here?" asks the red head as he distance himself from kamamoto.

"Misaki~ This place is convenient store and convenient store is for public, Misaki. So I can be here anytime I feel like to"

"Tch. Go away… I don't want to see you shitty face for today"

"Misaki, what is your relation with this guy?" asks the bluenette after eying on Kamamoto.

"Tch! Mind you r own business"

.

.

.

"Yata-san!"

"Misaki!"

.

.

.

* * *

"So, Yata-chan lost his red because a life grow inside him?"

Anna nods at the blonde bartender.

Kusanagi sighes. "I don't really understand though. Mikoto, what are you going to do about this?"

"What do you mean?" The red king who is currently sitting on the bar asks.

"Don't play dumb, Mikoto. That room isn't sound proof. I heard it all"

"…"

Anna tilts. "Heard what, izumo"

Izumo pulls the girl to his lap and then laughs nervously. "Nothing"

"Lie"

"Etto… Mikoto and Yata-chan played some sumo game in our back room"

Anna just stares at the bartender. "Sumo game?"

"Yes, just a normal sumo game it is ehehe.." he says and then glares at the king. "Mikoto, what will you do?"

A few seconds of silence…

A minute of silence…

"I don't know"

"Don't just say that!"

.

.

.

.

The bar's phone rings. Kusanagi stands up after Anna jump off his lap and then answer the phone.

"What? I understand"

Mikoto looks at the bartender as he hang the phone up.

"Mikoto"

"What is it?"

"It seems Yata-chan faints and now he's in Kamamoto's place"

.

.

.

* * *

Mikoto and Anna quickly arrives at Kamamoto's small apartment. Ten minutes exact since the phone call Kamamoto make.

"Mikoto-san…"

Mikoto finds Misaki lying on the bed, with Fushimi standing near him, which Mikoto ignores. Misaki comes first.

"Mikoto-san… I'm sorry for making you come here" says the teenage boy as he sat up.

"It's fine" Mikoto says as he enters the room. "There is a serious thing we need to discuss"

"Eh?"

Anna walks and sat beside Misaki, at the bed. "I can see a life in you"

Misaki, Fushimi, and Kamamoto are confused. What does Anna talk about? What life? Which life?

"What Anna means is…" says Mikoto to explain Anna. "You're pregnant"

.

.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but New year means cleaning house, and it's hard.

Thank you for the reviewers. I am very happy. But still, I'm sorry if I am not able to improve my English. But I will learn more.

:D So please review for this chapter as well!

And if you have any questions just ask me via review~ I'll happily answer them all !


	4. Chapter 4

_**Unidentified**_

Chapter 4: Abandoned and Gain.

**Disclaimer: I don't own K. Wish I own though.. Don't you think a real m-preg Misaki cute? –blush-**

**Ahh, and English is not my native language. So Sorry if My grammar is bad..**

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"What Anna means is…" says Mikoto to explain Anna. "You're pregnant"

"Mikoto-san, your joke is not funny" Misaki says with a slight laugh.

"Anna never wrongs"

Then, the next thing follow is a long silence.

Misaki stares at Mikoto for a couple of seconds and then to Anna. Lastly to Saruhiko.

Saruhiko could easily read the uneasiness on Misaki's exspression. Saruhiko wanted to hold Misaki, embrace him closely. But Mikoto is there, and that doesn't seem to be the only problem. And...

"Mikoto-san… I... I…"

"Hm?"

That moment, Misaki sweared that he just saw Mikoto smiles. A real warm smile. The smile that nobody had seen before, and it's just there, just for him. Misaki can't be sadder than this. Because… If this is true, then how about Saru? How about him?

"Mikoto-san…" Misaki calls the king, almost like whispers. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I…"

And then, the tears just won't hold off and wet his cheeks.

"I…I…"

Saruhiko's eyes widened as he gasps a bit. I get it now. I understand why Misaki never accepted me. I KNOW WHY! Misaki and Suoh Mikoto... Then whose's child Misaki's carrying now?!

Saruhiko forcefully grabbed Misaki's collar. "Whose's child is this?! The man who's sitting next beside you?! ABORT IT! YOU WILL ABORT IT!" the bluenette shouted at the smaller man.

Mikoto quickly take off Saruhiko's hand away from Misaki and pushed him away. "What is your problem?"

Saruhiko glared at the King. His eyes were full of hatred. Saruhiko wished that he could kill the king at that spot. But it's not possible. Someone like him won't even able to make a par with Mikoto. Mikoto is a king while he's just a clansman.

Saruhiko clicked his tongue and the walk out from the apartment. Every step was hurtful. But it was one step to let go of Misaki. Yes, after this, Misaki and that guy will live happily ever after! I should just forget about everything, about Misaki as well. Everything.

Saruhiko reached his apartment by half an hour as he chose to walk. He just not in mood for crowd for time being.

He sat down at his bed and stare down at his lap with his eyelids half closing. Fushimi Saruhiko is dead. His soul is already dead the second Misaki choose Mikoto over him.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Saruhiko picked his phone and answer the call.

"Fushimi-kun, Where are you? You're supposed to be back here one hour ago"

"Shut up…"

"What are you saying, Fushimi-kun?"

"SHUT THE HELL OFF!"

And that one hell of yell ended the call as he threw his phone to the floor.

Saruhiko, unconsciously, had let his mask fall as he cried.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Are you okay?" The red head softly caresses Misaki. "If anything wrong, you should just say"

"I'm alright Mikoto-san" Misaki forcefully smiled to the older man. "I think we should head back now"

"Yes, you're going to stay with me tonight" Mikoto said as he slightly smirked.

"But Mikoto-san…"

"It will be fine"

Anna sat at the chair near the bed as she silently watches her king and Misaki. Mikoto was all bright red, such a beautiful red. But as for Misaki, Anna cannot see any color in him. It was just black and white, monochrome. The color that Anna spent most of her life seeing. She saw nothing but black and white.

"Anna-chan, will Yata-san be okay?" The fat blonde man asked the young girl. Almost like whispers.

"I don't know"

"I see…" Kamamoto sighed. "I don't even understand how it comes into this. I don't want to admit this, but I kinda pity Fushimi. That guy spent almost of his life with Yata-san after all. Ahaha.. And then, how the hell can Yata-san actually pregnant, Anna-chan?"

"I don't know, but since we're different from normal human"

"What? I thought we're just the same aside from our powers"

"No, when we receive blessing from a king. We don't only receive power, but our body changed as well"

"That explains how our wounds heal faster"

Anna stared at the blonde. Her big red eyes are shining beautifully yet creepy. "But I have bad feelings about Misaki"

"Eh?"

"I don't think everything will be okay"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The next morning, Misaki found himself beside his king on bed. Apparently, Misaki fell asleep and thus, maybe Mikoto carried him till the Bar. And Misaki also found himself with nothing but Mikoto's white shirt which is too big for him.

Seeing Mikoto's sleeping face, Misaki couldn't help but blush till his face had the same color as his hair.

Misaki looked around and found his clothes scattered on the floor. He grabbed his clothes and put the back. It's embarrassing if he walk around with Mikoto's shirt after all.

Misaki walked out from the room and go downstairs to the bar. Kusanagi's wiping his bar to clean, which he always done every morning. Misaki just couldn't get it. Why would Kusanagi-san wipe his bar every morning even if it's still clean?

"Ohayo, Kusanagi-san"

"Ahh.. Yata-chan, how are you feeling?" The bartender asked the teenager as he smiled.

"I'm fine I guess…" Misaki nervously scratched his cheek. "Umm.. Kusanagi-san, Did Mikoto-san bring me here?"

"Yes, Mikoto carried you here. He said you fell asleep at Kamamoto's place. By the way, I'm going to make breakfast. Wake Mikoto for me"

Misaki doesn't want to admit this, but Kusanagi did act like some domestic housewife now.

Misaki head back to the room to wake Mikoto. He silently entered the room and then sat beside the sleeping king.

Misaki carefully shake the king's shoulder. "Mikoto-san… Mikoto-san…"

Unfortunately, Mikoto doesn't make any response.

"Mikoto-san… It's already morning, please wake up"

After a few more efforts of shaking and calling, Mikoto opened his eyes. He stared at the younger man with his sleepy face.

"Mikoto-san, Kusanagi-san want you to wake up now"

Mikoto smirked and pulled Misaki, and when the time Misaki gained his sense back, he is already at under Mikoto.

Soon, their lips crash each other. Misaki let out few soft moans as Mikoto's tongue explores his mouth. They will keep on kissing like that for eternity if only they don't need to breath.

"Mikoto-san…"

Having the younger man blush and called his name under him really intrigued Mikoto.

Mikoto smirked. "I won't have any problem if you're the one who wake me every morning" the king whispers to Misaki's ear.

Misaki could not say anything as he blushed more.

Mikoto smiled at the younger man softly.

"I love you and will always do"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Outside the room, Kusanagi was there, listening to all of those noises. He crossed his hands and tapped his feet.

Kusanagi sighed. Lovebirds.

The Bartender just left afterwards. Leaving those two alone.

.

* * *

Fushimi Saruhiko was submitting his report papers to Awashima. But his mind is somewhere else as he ignored Awashima talking.

"Fushimi-kun, I will assign you to go with the search team. It seems something strange has been happening at the west Shizume. You understand?"

No response

"Fushimi-kun"

Still no response

"Fushimi-kun"

Still the same

"Fushimi-kun!"

"Cih, I heard you. I know!"

"The you will be leaving tomorrow morning."

"I'm sorry, but I must decline that mission. I am taking unpaid day off for a week"

Awashima stared at the third-in-command. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why so sudden?"

Saruhiko clicked his tongue. "No particular reason. Just feel like it. Assign someone else on the mission. I'm leaving this town for a while"

And then, he step out of the Scepter 4 Building.

.

.

* * *

.

Misaki stare at the ceiling in silent. He felt guilty. So guilty.

Saru, what are you thinking now?

.

.

.

* * *

.

A/N: Aww… poor Fushimi-kun~~

Alright, next chapter will be about Misaki's suffering –insert evil laugh here-

Ahem.. Thanks for reading till this far. I'm really grateful. :D

And don't forget to review~~ I love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

Unidentified

Chapter 5: It was lonely being alone.

Disclaimer: I don't own K. If I do, I'm already rich since last year /. (Currently in economic problems).

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mikoto caressed the teenager's cheek softly as he smirked. "I'm going to leave for a few days. Are you lonely?"

Misaki, who was sitting on the bed, nodded a bit as he frowned. "A bit, But I'm fine, Mikoto-san. Kusanagi-san and the others are around" said the boy as he forced a smile to ensure Mikoto that he'll fine. Misaki just doesn't want to be a burden anymore for everyone. But as expected, he cannot leave and forced to stay for next 5 months.

Misaki's stomach had been showing for a while. It was the fourth month already to be the exact.

Misaki wore a 'too big' shirt and loose pants .Misaki had started to wear loose outfits and he doesn't wear his beanie anymore since then.

"Good then"

And then, Mikoto kissed Misaki on lips. It was rough, yet soft at the soft time. It was addicting. Mikoto tasted like the coffee he had at the morning. Misaki couldn't help but blushed. Even though this had been done uncountable times, still, Misaki blushed.

"Good boy. Always blush every time I did this"

Misaki blushed more. His cheek felt so hot.

"This is not fair. Mikoto-san is always so sudden that I cannot prepare myself" Misaki complained as he pressed their forehead together.

"Hoo… That's funny. I thought kissing doesn't need preparations"

Misaki closed his eyes and silently enjoy the warm feeling from their pressing forehead. Mikoto said nothing and do the same.

They were left that way for a few minutes until the door was knocked by a certain blonde. "King, Kusanagi-san said it's already your time to leave. Please don't pull to long~" Totsuka Tatara grinned happily.

"Then, make sure you eat fine. Don't leave here, understand?"

Misaki nodded. "I understand, Mikoto-san"

"Good Boy" Mikoto kissed Misaki once more time before he stood and leaving Misaki and Totsuka alone in the room. "I'll come back as soon as I can"

"Iia~ Yata, The show was so sweet. Thank god I've taken a picture~ I will show Anna later~"

"Totsuka-san! That's embarrassing"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Munakata Reisi, the blue king was sitting on his desk, 'playing' with his 1000 pieces puzzle that he long for a few weeks. Actually, that 1000 pieces puzzle isn't even for sale. Reisi just luckily won it from some magazine quiz. Well, not luckily since Reisi had planned to won it for three months earlier.

Reisi's face was as flat as usual, but his heart was all blooming with sakura flowers. It's a secret; But Reisi actually hugged the puzzle when it first arrived at his office, of course without anyone in there.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

"Captain, Fushimi reporting"

"Come in"

Fushimi entered the room when he heard the permission. He was holding a PDA of his, reading a few files. "Captain, we've received information that HOMRA had made a move towards this case"

"What kind of move did they make?" ask the glasses-boss to his underling.

"It seems that, the red king, Suoh Mikoto had come out on his own"

Fushimi felt anger every time he said that name. That person had snatched his everything. That fact will never change.

"I see, how about the green clan and the colorless king?"

"They doesn't seem to catch anything… yet… maybe"

Munakata Reisi stared at his clansman, knowing something was strange.

"Fushimi-kun, I see you're not doing very well these few months. Not to mention you spend more time staring at nothing. Is something bothering you?"

Fushimi looked back at his superior with his jaw left open. Actually, He was quite shocked when he heard his superior. He thought he was dreaming.

"No. Even If I do, I won't consult to you"

"How cold"

"Why suddenly asks something like that?" asked the third in command.

Reisi chuckled. "Do you think I don't know everything about my comrades?"

"How?"

"Do you think I won't install cameras at my comrades' house or their relatives?"

Fushimi stared at his boss. "It's crime"

"With this eyes and ears"

"Excuse me, captain, I'm leaving"

And the bluenette just left that way.

'And I thought I was creepier'

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Misaki vomited at the sink and the coughed a few times after it.

Misaki washed his face at the sink and silently stared at his own reflection on the big mirror in front of him. Then he touches his abdomen, which was 'bigger' that it was used to be.

Misaki sighed and the sat at the floor, resting his back on the tub.

Misaki's head hurt. His eyelids were closing. Misaki's body felt so heavy suddenly that he couldn't stand anymore. He wanted to call someone, but he was too tired to do that.

Something wet and warm. Misaki could felt that sensation around his thigh.

He opened his eyes only to found his leg was bloody, as well as the floor.

Misaki called for Kusanagi and Totsuka for a few times, but there wasn't any response. So, he tried to stand up by holding to the tub and tried to go out, calling for anyone who could help him.

His legs were too weak to hold out.

It caused Misaki to fall and hit his head to the tub and his back to the floor. At first it felt hurt, but the hurt faded away. His body became numb.

And then, everything just went black.

Saru… Save me….

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

It was a snap.

A few seconds ago, the cup with coffee in it was just fine.

Saruhiko was taking a sip of it before putting it at his desk, and then, it just cracked and break. The coffee flows and wet some of his papers.

He clicked his tongue.

"What a pain…" Saruhiko murmured under his breath as he tried to save his papers from the coffee. He just doesn't want to do this report twice.

He quickly took some tissue paper and wiped the coffee after putting the papers into his desk drawer.

After cleaning his desk he pulled out his papers and start working at them.

But even if his eyes were straightly looking at the papers, he doesn't even reading them. He just stared at them. Something else was in his mind.

'I wonder If Misaki's fine'

'Does Misaki eat well?'

'I know he hates milk, but I wish he would drink since calcium is needed at his state now'

Saruhiko never said it to anyone. He's a loner after all. The first person, who he can consult with, was Misaki. But Misaki won't even hear him anymore.

Saruhiko never felt lonelier than this. Few months ago, even when Misaki's not his friend anymore, he still can have Misaki's attention by being annoying. But now…

Misaki won't even bother to look at him anymore.

After all, Misaki had got what he always wanted. A real family, a family I can never give him.

If Misaki's satisfied this way, then Saruhiko won't complain. After all, Misaki's happiness comes first. If Misaki's happy, then it was more than enough to Saruhiko. Even If Saruhiko will be tossed aside. It's enough. Just knowing Misaki's fine, Saruhiko is satisfied.

"Fushimi-kun"

.

"Fushimi-kun"

"Fushimi-kun"

.

But Saruhiko was too busy to listen to anyone now.

"Fushimi-kun"

"Fushimi-kun, stop daydreaming and do your job!"

Saruhiko looked up, just to see Awashima's annoyed expression.

"Fuku-chou, why are you here?"

"Why am I here? Are you asking that?"

"Yes"

"It's already 5 o'clock. You need to submit your report. NOW."

Saruhiko clicked his tongue. "Okay, give me five minutes. I'll be done".

.

.

* * *

A/N: Ohayo gozaimasu. I am very thankful for my readers.

I'm very grateful for everyone.. :D

But I feel like 'the reviews aren't enough'

I thought I can reach 70 at this chapter.. But maybe I won't

Na, Sorry, but I'm just emo. ._.

Ah, and what do you think If I make A MunakataXOC fic?


	6. Chapter 6

Ohayo…

This is not a chapter. But I NEED to tell you something~ :D

I'm posting another fic titled "Past:Present"

In this "Unidentified" fic, It won't explains about what's happening around.

If you're asking what happened that Mikoto need to leave, then read "Past:Present"

It tells about what actually happened :P

And Some of Sarumi parts are there as well~

Of course, At "past present" you'll see more fushimi…

Since here is Misaki and baby focused fic

Yeah, you won't see any explanation here~

Hope you guys will read It!

With love by Little lonely rabbit 3


	7. Chapter 7

_**Unidentified**_

**Chapter 6: I will certainly save you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own K. If I do own K, I'll be rich in no time -_- (still depressed for being so poor and moneyless)**

**Oh yes, this fic has a linking fic title "Past:Present"**

**If you don't read that fic, not everything here will make sense, and of course, the other side tells more about everything because we're just focusing on Misaki here :p**

.

.

* * *

.

.

The bluenette quickly ran to the Bar he despise, buts still, he will go there if it's solely for Misaki. Every step, he was hoping that he would made it in time, hoping that Misaki was alright.

Saruhiko reached the Bar's door and opened it. He quickly scanned around, but Misaki wasn't at the bar. Then he must be upstairs.

Saruhiko reached the second floor.

When he first step his foot on the cabin at the second floor after a long time, he stepped on flood of blood. The red fresh blood.

Saruhiko could smell those metalic smell almost everywhere.

"Misaki…"

Saruhiko's eyes widened when he saw the ginger head's body laying on the floor with lot's of blood around him. A PDA was lying next to the boy. His white cloth was no longer visible as it was covered by the blood.

Saruhiko reached to Misaki. "Misaki, hang on there!" he begged to him as he carried him bridal style to the bed. Not caring the sheet stained into dark red.

"Misaki! Misaki! Misaki! Misaki!" The bluenette kept calling his name. "Please at least response to me!"

And Misaki did.

He slowly opened his hazel eyes and looked to Saruhiko. "Sa…ru…?"

Saruhiko smiled as he heard Misaki called his name. At least he know Misaki was still with him. "Misaki.. hang on, I'll do something" Saruhiko whispered.

No one could help Misaki even if he call someone. Misaki's condition was not a normal one. If he do call the medics, Saruhiko believe that those medics would run some tests first before saving Misaki. That won't save Misaki!

What should I do?

"Sa…ru…" Misaki softly and powerlessly called Saruhiko. "I'm … sorry.."

"What are you sorry for, Misaki? Isn't that my line? I'm here but I don't have a single fucking idea what to do.."

Unconciously, Misaki let out his tears. Those feelings that he had kept to himself. He believed that staying with Mikoto will be the best, but even so, Misaki just couldn't pass a day without thinking of Saruhiko. Those thoughts of regret.

"Saru.. I've been so cruel, Please forgive me..…"

Fushimi noticed Misaki's voice start to broken and voiceless.

No! You can't just go like this, MISAKI!

"No, I won't forgive you, Misaki! Not until you make up to me. I love you, Misaki!" Saruhiko said as he pulled Misaki to his embrace tightly. "If you go now, than what is the point of living?"

"I'm sorry…"

Suddenly, both of them heard the ringing sound of a PDA. It was misaki's PDA at the floor which was already stained by blood.

Saruhiko wanted to ignore the ringing phone and just kept his eyes on Misaki. If this really will be the last time he can see living Misaki…

"Saru… could you pick… the phone?" asked Misaki as he smiled a bit.

"But…"

"I want… to answer the call, but I don't think I can…. Do it for me…"

Saruhiko then nodded to Misaki as he move away from Misaki and pick up the phone. "Yes?" asked Saruhiko while holding himself not to shout at the phone.

"Fushimi Saruhiko, ne? Since you are the one who answer this call, I can assume Yata Misaki is already in the state worst then"

Saruhiko could heard a soft voice of a woman on the phone.

"What do you want?" asked the bluenette as he stared to dying Misaki.

"I know one way to save him, I will tell you… By one condition.."

Saruhiko surprised as he heard the voice.

"Just tell me how to save Misaki, I'll do anything you ask!"

"Okay then, what you will do is a 50-50 gamble thing. I cannot guarantee this could be safe… for you I mean"

Saruhiko walked to Misaki with a small smile. "I will save you, Misaki"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Misaki opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the wooden ceiling and the he sat up quickly as he remember what happened earlier.

But he saw no blood. He found himself not with the cloth he wore earlier, but another piece of clean cloth. There was no blood around as well.

Was it a dream?

No. It was too real to be a dream…

"You awake, Misaki?"

Misaki turned to the right side and found the blunette beside him. Smiling softly. Saruhiko's right hand moved to Misaki's face and touch his cheek softly.

"Saru…"

They stare into each others' gaze. Then, Saruhiko pulled Misaki into a tight embrace. "I'm glad you're alright… I was so scared. The thought of losing you scares me so much…" said the bluenette when Misaki's face was on his chest. "But everything is fine now…"

Misaki closed his eyes. He had never felt this contained before. Not even when he's with Mikoto-san. This was the peace Misaki had longed for a long time.

After a few minutes embracing each other. Saruhiko was the first one to let go.

"Then, I should get going"

"Saru…"

"Mikoto-san and the others will be back soon. I can't let them see me here… But if Misaki ever got into problem, I will certainly come… I love you, Misaki. You just have to know that. I'm enough happy just to see you fine"

The bluenette doesn't show any trace of sadness on his face, instead, Misaki could only see happiness on Saruhiko.

Saruhiko kissed Misaki. It wasn't a passionatte kiss, it was just a plain of lips' touching each other.

When Saruhiko pulled of him, Misaki wanted to said 'Don't leave me, saru' and 'I want to be with you'. But nothing came out from his mouth. He could only stare at Saruhiko's back until it fully vanished from his sight.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: aww… poor Saru… T.T

And if you ever feel curious about the phone call, just visit my sequel fic "Past:Present"

At the third chapter at "Past:Present", It'll be explained~

And If you already read the second chapter of "Past:Present", you already know why Saru can be at the bar right~?

So please read both of the (_ _)7

And leave me reviews…

Or else I'll be sad…

And rabbits tend to die when they feel sad…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Unidentified**_

**Chapter 7: Which is lies and which is truth, covered by bloody surface.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own K. Nakanishi do. No wonder I am here… -"v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

"Totsuka-san, hey, what happened?!" asked Yata to a dying Totsuka after he pulled him to his lap.

"The… colorless… king…" Tostsuka whispered lightly, trying to catch his breath.

"King?.. Totsuka-san, was it another king that did this to you?!"

"Stop it, Yata, Don't make him talk anymore!"

Misaki softly hold Totsuka's wound. "You'll be alright, Totsuka-san. We sent for a doctor, We'll have you fixed in no time" said Misaki as he smiled.

Totsuka smiled, that soft smile, but filled with hurtful feelings. That beautiful smile, but the last one. "Hey… Don't sweat it… It'll all work out somehow….. … Sorry…"

Sorry for being so selfish, but I need to go now. Sorry.

"Totsuka-san?"

"Totsuka-san, don't do this to us!" said Misaki. He couldn't hold himself any longer, and the tears just fell of his cheek. Why?

Izumo picked Totsuka's camera on his left hand while his right hand made a call. "Sorry, Mikoto… I had bad new… I need you to come here now"

When the red king arrived. Suoh Mikoto could only stared at the lifeless body of a certain Totsuka Tatara. Mikoto doesn't show out any emotion to the surface, but inside his head, he's screaming so hard. Anger and Agony. Sadness and Regret.

Suoh sweared to himself that he would made the town safe so that his 'little family' could live happily. But Totsuka was no longer alive, Not to mention someone tried to hurt Anna as well.

THEN IT HAS NO POINT ANYMORE.

At that moment, Suoh's anger changed him. Suoh won't fight for his family anymore, but for revenge. He would kill anyone who did this to Totsuka. Mark that at your mind.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

4 months ago…

"King!"

Mikoto looked at his vassal. "Hn"

"King, I have a secret to share with you~" the blonde grinned happily as he sat at the sofa beside Mikoto since Anna was out with Kusanagi to bought so soda water.

So, they are just all alone in the bar. Plus, it's a regular closing day.

"What secret?" asked the king with an unamused expression. Well, it was his daily face after all. He wasn't the type to speak much or show his emotion.

"Yata~ I think he's in love with you, King~"

"Ha?"

Totsuka chuckled softly. "He blushed everytime you talked to him, you know? Such a sinful man you are, king"

"Then?"

"Then what?" Totsuka puffed his cheek. "King, don't tell me you don't notice that"

"I don't"

"EH?! REALLY?!"

"Really"

"Huhuhuhu… poor yata.." Totsuka said as he faked a few tears with a tissue on his right hand, wiping them. "King, you are so dense"

"Aren't you denser than me?"

"No way, I'm pretty aware of people" Totsuka declared. He did thought he's a good reader. But again, it was only self declaration.

"Hmm… then do you aware that someone is in love with you?" asked the king.

"Eh? Who?"

Mikoto denied the question and drank his canned beer. "Not tellin'"

"King, that's not fair" Totsuka complained and pulled the canned beer from Mikoto's hand. "How about if you go for Yata? You both will make a good couple"

Mikoto stared at his vassal. "I have someone I like as well"

"Eh?! How could I not aware of this?! Who? Who is it, king? Who is this lucky person?!"

Mikoto swiftly pulled the blonde and made Totsuka under him at the sofa. "You"

And then Mikoto just kissed the man below. It continues until Mikoto needed to breath and he sat up afterwards.

"But.. king… I'm your vassal, I am not supposed.. to be, Sorry, king"

So he was rejected?

"Sorry King"

Mikoto couldn't said more and left the place.

As expected, Totsuka doesn't show up for next few days.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Mikoto-san…"

Misaki entered the room only to saw the red kind, sat on the bed, frowning. Misaki knew Mikoto would be like this when he heard Totsuka died, Misaki as well, he was definitely covered by regret to the deepest part of his soul.

"Mikoto-san…?"

Mikoto doesn't give any response to the teenager and ignored him.

"Mikoto-san…"

Misaki called him once again and tried to touch Mikoto's arm. But his hand was slapped away. Mikoto glared at him.

"I'm sorry" Misaki apologized and keep his head down. "For bothering you…"

"Good if you understand"

Misaki shocked by Mikoto's word. Misaki looked at the man disbelievely. "Mikoto-san..?"

"Leave. Don't ever show me your face anymore!" the red king yelled at Misaki and pushed him to the door. "I only act like the way you want because Totsuka asked me too!"

The door banged as it closed. Mikoto locked the door, leaving Misaki in front of the room. Still couldn't believe what he had been told. He just stared at the wooden door, hoping that Mikoto will come out and said that's a lie.

But Mikoto didn't come out, even after Misaki had wait for five minutes.

So, it was all lies?

Mikoto-san never had thought of me?

Mikoto-san agreed to take me in because Totsuka-san asked him too?

Misaki bit his lips and started to move his legs. Faster, faster, and faster…

He just ran off to the street of shizume city without any destination. He just want to go somewhere far regardless what condition he was.

But unbeknowest of Misaki, a certain person was watching him running out from the bar. "Misaki?"

Saruhiko quickly followed Misaki afterwards. Chasing him. "Misaki!"

It was just matter of time before he catch up Misaki since he was in no condition to run.

"Misaki, what happened?" Saruhiko asked as he hold Misaki's arms. "Tell me, Misaki! What happened?"

Misaki didn't answer that question, instead, he just pulled the bluenette to an embrace and cried loudly afterwards.

"Misaki?" Saruhiko called that name as he watched Misaki pulled him into embrace disbelievely. Saruhiko smiled softly and return the embrace. "It's alright Misaki, I'm here. I am always with you"

Forever.

Even if you denied me, I'll just be around and watch you in silence.

Even if you only used me to forget your problems, I'm already satisfied with that.

As long as you could be happy, then there would be nothing could make me more happy than that.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Misaki, are you cold?"

Misaki nodded at the question and Saruhiko warped a thick cloth around him.

"I'm going to make drinks. What do you want?"

"Cho…"

"Hmm? Hot chocolate then"

Saruhiko made his path to the kicthen a pulled out two mugs. Just plain white mugs that he recived from Akiyama at last year's new year celebration.

Misaki sat at the sofa and frown at the carpeted floor. The carpet was blue.

Saruhiko quickly return to the living room with two mugs of hot chocolate. He handed one of them to Misaki. "Here's yours"

Misaki realized that Saruhiko was smiling everytime he look to him. That made Misaki blushed. Saruhiko made himself a seat beside Misaki as started to drank from the mug.

Saruhiko smiled to himself. He never felt this happy before. Having Misaki beside him after such long time, made him smiled too much. But Saruhiko didn't had any thought to not show his emotions to Misaki. After all, Misaki was the only one who he let him to see the real him.

"Saru… Thanks…"

'cutecutecutecutecutecute'

Saruhiko smirked and pulled Misaki to his embrace. "It's alright, Misaki. I'm going to take care of everything. I will protect Misaki..."

Their faces were only an inch before touching. Too near. But strangely, Misaki doesn't feel embrassed or anything. Instead, he felt so safe with Saruhiko near him.

"And our child as well"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N: Aww…**

**Poor Yata and lucky saru.. I guess –"**

**Now, from this point, this angsty fic will be back to SARUMI again.**

**Any questions, flames, critics reviews are welcomed. I'll answer anything…. With love 3**

**This Rabbit will do anything for my reviewers~**

**So please review,… O_O**

**Or else, I'm going to make mikoto come back agaiN! –treathening-**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Unidentified**_

_**Chapter 8: They met and acted like nothing bad has happened.**_

**Disclaimer: I am the self-declarated owner of K-project… in my dreams.. T_T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Misaki?"

The bluenette called Misaki as the pregnant teen kept silence since then.

"Misaki? What's wrong?"

The pregnant teen quickly pulled the bluenette to a tight embrace. Saruhiko could feel the other teen's trembling body. Misaki was trembling, Saruhiko know it. Misaki must be feeling very bad at the moment, Saruhiko knew it. Saruhiko was the person who lived with Misaki until they part two years ago, before that, they would be always together.

Misaki let out few small cries on the bluenette's shoulder. "Saru… I'm sorry, I'd done so many cruel things to you. I was so cruel… I've done nothing but hurting you. I don't deserve this… I will never deserve your love or anything else you had given to me"

Yes, I will never deserve Saru. I'd done nothing for him, instead, I kept hurting him. I'm such a monster.

"Misaki, are you going to leave me again?"

"No! It's not like that… I don't want too. But, from now on, I will be burden for you" Misaki desperately explained himself. "I can't do anything for return"

Saruhiko caresses Misaki's face softly and smiled at Misaki. "I don't mind if it's Misaki. I will do anything for you"

"But..but.. this child, We don't know if he or she.. is your or …not" Misaki frowned as he speak. Saruhiko could feel Misaki's uneasiness. After all, what happened to Misaki wasn't a simple matter. But Saruhiko had sweared and devoted this life to Misaki and his child. Saruhiko would always be with Misaki anytime. In happiness, sickness, or anything else. Just with Misaki, Saruhiko already felt happy. He won't ask more.

"Even if it's like that, I will raise this child like ours"

That sentece ended by a kiss. A warm kiss, but not passionate. Just a kiss, a kiss that wasn't tainted by lust. It's just a way of Saruhiko to show his love.

After they part, Misaki's red blush was very visible to Saruhiko. Misaki's cheek were both red and hot. So hot that Misaki would like to put some ice block on them.

"But…"

"But what, Misaki?"

Misaki's flushed even more. "I am a boy"

"And?"

"Aren't you disgusted? I am weird" Misaki frustation spilled out, All the thoughts that had been bothering him since he found himself pregnant which he never knew whose child is that. "Are you even okay with that?"

"I don't care if Misaki is a boy or a girl. I love Misaki for the way you are. Misaki, are you saying that you want to be a girl for me?" Saruhiko asked as he teased Misaki.

"Ha! I ne-never said That!" Misaki tsundere-ly denied Saruhiko, but it was true.

"Misaki, you are so cute… But, I prefer Misaki as a boy"

"Why?" Misaki asked while still blushing. Misaki never knew but he always blushed when Saruhiko was near him. "That is a lie, isn't it?"

"No, It is an honest answer, Misaki. Right now, I'm really glad you are a boy. Do you know why, Misaki?"

"Wha- what does that mean, saru?!" Misaki eagerly asked Saruhiko. Of course he would want to know the reason Saruhiko likes him as a boy. "What?"

"That means…" Saruhiko pushed the older teen. That makes Misaki layed under the bluenette. "Misaki will not go outside for a while and just stay here until Misaki gave birth. Then it means the only one who can see Misaki for next few month will be me alone" Saruhiko said with creepy grin plastered his face. "Just by that thought, I am very happy, Misaki. I've never expected my dream will be true. I'm never happy of the thoughts to share Misaki to anyone even if it's just a glance or two" Saruhiko chuckled afterwards. "Misaki will be mine now, physically and mentally"

Misaki's jaw left opened as he tried to understand what Saruhiko had just said.

That words sent Misaki a cold feeling to Misaki's spine. Saruhiko's words were creepy but yet romantic at the same time. Only Saruhiko could said those words. It's like some natural talent he borned with… If we could even call it talent.

Physically and Mentally?

Suddenly, Misaki's face flushed. "Pervert! Saru! You pervert!" Misaki shouted and shoved Saruhiko away from himself. "What do you mean by physically and mentally?!"

"Mentally means you heart… While physically means.., Misaki, what are you thinking about? Ohh~ Misaki is so pervert~"

Misaki's face was as red as tomato. This is so embrassing. Why!? Why am I asking Saru about this?! Why am I even talk about this thing?!

"What!? No, I'm not a pervert. You are!"

Saruhiko touched Misaki's lips. "Misaki, If you want to do something like that, you should just say~" said the bluenette teasingly.

"Do something like what!? Who wants that?!"

"Misaki, you should try to be more innocent when you are lying" said Saruhiko as he grinned. His left hand entered Misaki's cloth and touched his body, cause Misaki to let out a few moan. "Misaki, don't tell me you're aroused by this"

"Ba-ka Saru! What are you doing!?"

"I'm doing exactly what you want~"

And then they just kissed passionately…

Saruhiko's hand freely roam at Misaki's bare skin.

Misaki's body had changed too much since I last touched him, but, nonetheless, Misaki is still so cute and sexy.

"Saru…!"

And the next thing happen will be…

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

At the same moment, at a certain air ship, a man with long silver hair smirked. A certain white haired boy was hanging at the air ship's door.

The man with long hair laughed maniacally. "Bye" he said and grinned.

The, the white haired boy stepped by the long haired man and fell from the air ship. He shouted as he the sensation of cold night wind goes trough his skin. "Nooooooooo!"

At a certain building's roof, Hirasaka building roof. The place where Totsuka Tatara was murdered senselessly by the colorless king. A certain person was looking at the scene at the air ship through a telescope and smirked.

"Isn't this interesting?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: Sorry, I just can't write lemon... T_T  
My mental isn't so strong yet... (Even If I made lemon doujin I dunno how to write one)

Ok, this fic's story line that ties with "past;present" ended here… :D  
The later chapter next will only be Misaki and his happy life.. But It's not like I'll stop updating this fic~ :D. I'll at least write until Misaki gave birth :p. Coz this story rolls about Misaki and Saruhiko. Not about What happened around the Shizume city.

If you want to read the next continuation about what events that actually happened in the town, please read "Past:Present"

The key will be there…. Unless you only want yaoi…

So, please review :D

Or this rabbit will really cry and die T_T


	10. Chapter 10

_**Unidentified**_

**Chapter 9: Saruhiko's jealousy, Misaki's love and the power of food.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, that's why I am currently here…. :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

**-Month 5-**

It has been one month since Misaki lived with the bluenette. His life was… ok, not very decent. After a few attempt of people tried to kidnap him and tried to hurt him. But he was fine, all thanks to Saruhiko, who dutifully take care of him.

The toughts of Saruhiko made him blush. No matter how long they had been together, Misaki still couldn't hold his blush. He wonder why.

Misaki sat at the kitchen's dining chair while he rested his arm on the table. Misaki won't said it out loud, but the lonely time where Saruhiko has to leave him at home alone, Misaki's thoughts would always about the bluenette with glasses, and after thinking about him, Misaki would be blushing alone.

Misaki had been getting bigger and bigger since last month. Misaki wouldn't understand how Saruhiko was able to prepare all of his loose clothes in a night since he arrived. Well, Misaki would never understand how Saruhiko done his things, but with the way Saruhiko did everything, Misaki couldn't help but felt loved and safe just by bluenette with glasses. Misaki blushed once again at this thought.

'Ugh.. why am I always blushing when I think about Saru?! He's not even here!' he thought to himself. He grabbed his hair and frustately scattered them. 'No! I can't think this way! This is way too embrassing!' (Misaki, you're just way too tsundere =-=)

Misaki looked at the wall clock. It shows 4 pm and he suddenly jumped off the chair. 'Saru will be home soon!'

Misaki quickly ran off to the door, waiting for Saruhiko like a lost puppy. Hoping that Saruhiko would come back soon.

5 minutes.

10 minutes.

15 minutes.

Misaki heard a click on the door. Soon, the bluenette entered the room. Misaki was so happy. He doesn't know why. He just so happy.

Misaki grabbed the bluenette and hugged him while grinning happily. "Saru! At last, you're back! Are you free?"

Saruhiko hugged back Misaki. "I'm home, and, yes, I'm free"

Misaki let go of the hug and looked at Saruhiko. Misaki's eyes shone like he saw miracle. "Then! Then! Can you go to the convienient store!?"

Saruhiko chuckled lightly. "Anything for you~ What do you want? Don't hold your self"

"Chocolate cake, peanut butter, and ginger biscuits!" Misaki loudly declared. "Ahh! I want fatty tuna as well!"

Saruhiko patted Misaki's head a few times. "I understand. I'll go get them, Misaki. Be a good boy and stay home, ok?"

Misaki nodded obidently. "Okay!"

Saruhiko smiled and kissed Misaki's cheek before leaving once again. Of course, Saruhiko was already drained as he had too much work and his boss has been so cruel to him, but since it's Misaki. Saruhiko would happily go to the store.

'Anything for Misaki' Saruhiko thought to himself as he walked towards the store.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

It took twnety minutes for Saruhiko to bought the food and walk back to their apartment. Keep it a secret, but Saruhiko actually took a secret route in order to get home faster.

Long ago, Saruhiko hated his apartment. It was cold and dark. Since Saruhiko rarely at home. Saruhiko would wander around the town after work time ended or maybe he would take extra work time until night falls.

That was before Misaki and he lived under the same roof. But now, with Misaki waiting for him at home. Saruhiko's favorite place was their home.

"Misaki. I'm back"

Saruhiko put the plastic bag at the table as Misaki preparing the plate. It goes unsaid, Saruhiko won't join Misaki. Saruhiko doesn't fond of sweets. So, the cake was all Misaki's. And it goes unsaid as well, no one will see the cake at the next day since Misaki's digestivation had been really 'too fast' since two months ago.

And saruhiko as well, he ate less since then. Misaki had been cooking for both of them, but Saruhiko won't eat them, instead, Misaki would finish all of them. It's because… Misaki's taste in food was horrifying… And when it says horrifying, it was more horrifying than vice commander Awashima Seri's taste. Misaki would combine some oil with cheese and peanut butter and made them into sandwich. No way saruhiko would eat that…

But again, there were some time that Saruhiko would eat them willingly.

**-flashback-**

Misaki suddenly cried out loud and ran to the bathroom. Saruhiko quickly followed afterwards, knocking the locked door.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" Saruhiko asked, worriedly as he heard the sound of Misaki sobbing loudly. "Misaki, open up!"

"No!"

"Why?! Did I did anything wrong? Tell me, Misaki!"

Another knock, but Misaki still didn't open up. That made Saruhiko gets more worried. Oh yes, he get worried easily if it's about Misaki.

"I'm fine. I just need to be alone"

"Alright Misaki, I'll be here until you get out and tell me what's wrong" Saruhiko said and stop knocking the door, then, he sat at the floor. His back at the door.

It was ten minutes of silence until Misaki opened the door, still sobbing. Saruhiko embraced misaki as soon as the door hung opened.

"Misaki, what's wrong? You're weird today"

"I'm alright"

"But.. Misaki, you only drank one cup of tea! You usually have two! Not to mention you poured the tea with right hand, which you usually do with left hand and you put 2ml grams of sugar more than usually. And you step out of the room with right foot, you grab the door knob with left hand, but you usually do with right hand! Misaki, what's wrong with you?!"

Misaki stared at Saruhiko with his jaw left opened. Misaki was dumbfouded by Saruhiko's words, it took at least ten seconds to process them.

"What the hell are you looking at these time?! Stop being so creepy!" Misaki shouted and tried to free himself from Saruhiko's arms. "Let go of me! You don't even want to eat anything I made!"

Upon realizing what he said, Misaki's hands automatically hold his mouth.

Saruhiko looked at his lover and the frowned. "Misaki… If you want me to eat that, I will, just say… But I don't like them…"

"What's wrong with it? That is a sandwich"

"With cheese, peanuts, and oil."

"what's wrong with cheese, peanuts, and oil?" asked Misaki innocently as he tilted his head.

And Saruhiko do ate it in the end. The taste was horrible. Saruhiko would vomit anytime if it's not because of Misaki's there.

**-flashback ends-**

Misaki grinned as he put another piece of the chocolate cake into his mouth. Saruhiko would sat across Misaki and stare at the eating expression of Misaki. Of course, every expression of Misaki was like entertainment for Saruhiko.

"Misaki, slow down"

Misaki ignored the bluenette and kept chewing the cake.

"Misaki, eat carefully" Saruhiko took a tissue and wiped the chocolate at Misaki's cheek. "Just take it slowly"

Misaki, still chewing the chocolate cake, nodded at Saruhiko. Then he took the last piece of the chocolate cake and put it to his plate. He used his fork to grabbed the cake and ate it.

Saruhiko had to admit it, the thing that made Misaki kept smiling and grinning for almost an hour was the chocolate cake. Misaki loved chocolate cake the most.

And deep inside, Saruhiko was jealous.. with chocolate cake.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

A/N: XDb hwahahah…

Saru is jelous with chocolate cake xDb this one is a good laugh..!

Any request and question could be asked via REVIEW~ hehehe

So review to have an update! :Db

Or else, I'll go emo and sad… Rabbits die when they get sad


	11. Chapter 11

_**Unidentified**_

_**Chapter 10: Grave visiting and the creepy dad.**_

**Disclaimer: Lol. Will anyone believe if I said "I OWN K PROJECT AND WILL ALWAYS OWN". Na, impossible -.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

The four years old Fushimi Saruhiko stared at his father like he saw a ghost. Of course the chibi Saruhiko was still very chubby and cute, and the cutest thing that made him so cute was the fact that he was wearing a pink frilly dress. With a pink hat.

Saruhiko was creeped out when his father touched his cheek. "Saruhiko, you looks are really resembles your mother. So, promise me that you won't let any scratch on your face. Promise otou-san, ok?"

Of course the chibi Saruhiko was no longer innocent at his age at four. Since his father was too creepy to be a hell of father.

His father will suddenly laughed and then forced him into dresses. He wonder if his father's fetish could be count as a normal one.

"Otou-san really like your face… you really resembles your mother. So.. let's put on this dress" said the man as he pulled a piece of white dresses from his cupboard.

"Otou-san… I don't want to put on these… dresses. Aren't these for girls?"

His creepy father chuckled lightly. "What are you saying, my dear? Are you refusing to wear these cute dresses?"

Chibi Saruhiko gulped. "No" said the little boy as he shook his head fearfully.

"Good" His father smiled happily. "Since your sister doesn't look much like your mother, she doesn't suit these dresses. Thankfully, you are born exactly like your mother. I'm very glad that you don't look like me except for your hair"

The man grinned creepily at his son. "Come here~ Sa~Ru~Hi~Ko~"

Chibi Saruhiko, four years old, couldn't do anything but going along with his father's creepy fetish like putting dresses on him and then take pictures of them, and the the part creeped the little boy was when his father said he looked like his mother and want him to protect his face.

The only person who could creepy Saruhiko would only be his father. And the events of crossdressing Saruhiko were continued until he was six.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fushimi Saruhiko planned to take a good nice nap. But he couldn't. His sudden dreams about his father had creeped him too much.

Of course, Since his creepiness itself comes from his creepy father.

The thoughts of him wearing dresses and his father calling him cute, makes him feel cold at his spine. Not to mention his father would always call him with creepy ways.

Saruhiko rubbed his temple, frustatedly, he poured a cup of coffee to his mug and drank them all in matter of seconds. But the coffee won't help him calm down.

It has been so long since he was creeped out like this.

He clicked his tongue. 'Maybe that old man is demanding me a visit' he thought to himself.

"Misaki…"

Saruhiko looked at the person who was napping at the sofa. He wouldn't want to wake him, but every year, Saruhiko would pay visit to his father's grave. Since he would be haunted by those creepy dreams about his late father.

"Misaki…"

Misaki slowly opened his eyes and looked at the bluenette. "Saru? Anything wrong?" the ginger head asked as he sat up and yawned.

"Misaki, I'm going somewhere…"

Misaki grabbed the bluenette's arm. "Let me go with you!"

"But… Misaki… We cannot let you seen by anyone"

"I will wear that thick jacket!"

After a few minutes of arguing, Saruhiko, regretlly agree to Misaki's demand. He didn't like the idea of anyone seeing Misaki. Plus, taking Misaki out could put him into danger, but leaving him alone wasn't fully safe at all. Since Misaki was once kindnapped in his apartment.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The snow was still thick at the starters of January. But that doesn't stop Misaki's will to go with him.

Thankfully that the bus was quite empty since it was Monday. Everyone's busy at these day. This mean, less people will see Misaki today. That's the best part for Saruhiko.

They both sat the last row at the bus. Misaki was busy looking to outside through the window, looking at the outside scenery that he won't see everyday.

The light of the sun. The breeze of the mind. Every piece of the nature was very enjoyable to Misaki. After all, he had been confined for a month.

But, Saruhiko won't say he didn't enjoy the expression Misaki made. The smile, the laugh, every expression that Misaki made were after all, Saruhiko's best entertainment.

He would always keep Misaki beside him.

They arrived at the grave yard at the Shizume town. The grave yard was to expected to be empty. No one would visit grave yard at new year time, unless for someone died at New year.

That day was Monday, 3 january. They visited the grave yard. Saruhiko didn't bring any flowers or any other things. It was like showing face to the tombstone every year.

"Who is this, Saru?"

"My father"

Misaki stared at the tombstone. "Your father, when did he died?"

"When I was seven"

I see, Saru was eight when we first met. Misaki imagined their days when they were children. It wasn't an easy life, but Saruhiko was always with him. Saruhiko never abandoned him. Until now.

Misaki blushed when he thought again about the childhood. 'Saru was cute when he was a child' he thought to himself.

Saruhiko looked at his lover and then grin. "Misaki, why are you blushing? Are you thinking about me?"

Misaki ,blushingly, tried to push the taller man away. But Saruhiko's grip were stronger. "No! There's no way I could think of you!"

"Mi~sa~ki~, you're way too tsundere"

"I'm not! Baka! This is a graveyard!"

Misaki move backwards when Saruhiko tried to hug him more. Until he felt he was stepping on something. A banquet of flower.

Animated lighting hitted Misaki. "I—I stepped— on the – grave flower… I'm going be cursed!" Misaki terrified said and get away from the broken flower.

That flower caught Saruhiko's eyes. 'Who is the one who gave flower to this tombstone every year? Everytime I came, there is always flower here.' He thought as he look at the flower.

"What's wrong, Saru? You become so quite" asked Misaki, worriedly.

Saruhiko looked at the ginger head and the smiled at him. That smile alone had made Misaki flushed as red as tomato.

"Misaki, are you worried about me~?" saruhiko teases and hugged that boy. "I'm very happy~ Mi~sa~ki"

"Stop it! Saru! This is a grave yard! And I'm not worried!"

'tsundere… how cute'

"Then, Misaki, now we're down visiting this tomb, how about if we go to bakery before going home?"

Misaki's eyes blinked at Saruhiko's offer as he happily nodded. Exactly like a five years old child who was promised to get a candy.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: XD Nyahahah~!

Hello everybody~ Saruhiko's daddy was one hell of creepy dad. e.e

No wonder his son is creepy as well~ I mean, had anyone thought of this, chibi Saruhiko wearing dresses will be as adorable as Anna~ 3

So review for an update! XDb

.

.

.

NieInteresuy Sie, where are you? This lonely rabbit is looking for you~


	12. Chapter 12

**Unidentified**

**Chapter 11: It was leaked.**

**Disclaimer: Since I'm not a good friend of Nakanishi, can anyone speak to him in my stead? Tell him that I'm really happy to write fics about his anime.**

**.**

**If you have some time, please check my art at:**

**laciewalker . deviantart art / Sakuya2 - 354646753**

**:D it's from my other fic's character...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

Misaki stared into the white ceiling in boredom. It was around twelve o'clock and four hours since Saruhiko left. It was terrible boring.

None of the channel in television could help him cease his boredom, or any games since he was no longer interested in video games. Sure, when he was a kid, he love video games, but not anymore.

The thing that could please the ginger head won't be games, tv, or magazines. The only thing that could cease his boredom would be Saruhiko's company. Even if they weren't doing anything, even if they were only sitting together without doing anything, Misaki won't felt bored. He wondered himself, why? But since he didn't like to think too much, he forget about it and only keep enjoying the other man's presence.

It was so boring. Not to mention he's being lonely as well. Why these times alone makes me so lonely?

Misaki left the living room and entered the bedroom. He sat quietly at the bed and frowned. After a few minutes, he looked up to the clock that was hanged on the wall beyond the door.

Akh! Only five minutes passed!?

Misaki felt like he would punch the clock. He groaned loudly and shot the clock a glare. "ARE YOU TOYING WITH ME?!"

Tik.

Tok.

Tik.

Tok.

The clock tickling, as always.

Misaki was pissed, not only because of the clock. But he felt like a idiot. Who would shout at a clock like him?

He took the PDA at his phone and stared at it. Eight January. One month since he left HOMRA. And since then, he hadn't received any information about his old gang. Are they alright? Did Anna eat fine? Did Kusanagi-san still fine with his job as bartender? Did Mikoto-san even had thought about him?

It was true. Misaki missed his old life. Even if his life with Saruhiko actually better than his old life, He couldn't help himself but feeling a bit sad everytime he remember his past.

Saruhiko had given him almost everything, a new home, food, entertainment, and his love was even too much. But even so, Misaki still felt like something didn't complete in his life. A small piece was missing.

Misaki checked his contacts and found a number. Totsuka-san. So it was typed into his phone. Misaki didn't forgot to delete this number, it's just he couldn't bring himself to delete Totsuka's number. Even if Totsuka had died. He was still an important piece in his life.

Misaki pressed the dial button, calling the number that belonged to Totsuka. Misaki had guessed that a voice mail or some customer service that he would get. But the real thing was quite different from what he had thought.

"Yata-chan?"

"Kusanagi-san? But… Isn't this …Totsuka-san's?"

Saying Totsuka's name was hard, but, again, Misaki said it already.

"Hahaha…. I used his number. So how are you? Are you fine?"

"I'm fine, Kusanagi-san, Is everything going fine there? How's Anna and Mikoto-san?" the ginger head asked.

Then there was a few seconds of silence by the other line.

Misaki could heard that Izumo was sighing. It was a depressing sigh. Maybe something did happened after he left.

"Yata-chan… Haven't Saru told you? I guess he didn't huh?"

"Tell what, Kusanagi-san?"

.

"Mikoto died"

.

.

Misaki's eyes were widened. In second, he forgot to breath. His phone as well, it fell from his hand to the carpet floor. Mikoto-san died?

"Yata? Yata-chan? Yata?!"

Izumo's voice hinting that he was worried. But Misaki was too shocked that he couldn't even listen to the phone anymore.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Four hours later, Saruhiko had came back, only to found Misaki crying on the bedroom. He quickly get to Misaki's side and asked him what's wrong.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" Saruhiko asked as his hands tightly hold Misaki's shoulders. The bluenette was worried and scared. "Tell me"

But Misaki didn't stop, He even sobbed louder. "Is it… true?"

"What is true, Misaki?"

"Mikoto-san died…"

Saruhiko gasped lightly and stared at Misaki with a surpirsed expression. He had decided to keep Mikoto's death a secret in order to maintain Misaki's mentality. He was sure that he didn't accidentally speaked about it as well. So why did Misaki know?

"Yes…" Saruhiko said as he frowned. "How did you know?"

Misaki glared at him, his hands gripping tight at Saruhiko's blue coat. "WHY?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

The bluenette clicked his tongue. "Because I know Misaki would turn out this way . But now, you may not feel depressed. Forget about it"

"Why?!"

"Misaki, you're carrying a child here. If you keep depressed, you could make our child premature" Saruhiko explained as he hold Misaki's hands. "Please, don't think about this anymore"

Misaki frowned as he heard Saruhiko's words. True, he didn't had thought about this. He may not be sad or worse, depressed, now. His anger quickly faded as he realized Saruhiko's keeping this secret because he wanted Misaki's pregancy to go smoothly.

Misaki's grip loosened. "I'm… sorry, for yelling at you" Misaki murmured as he wiped his tears. "I don't meant to"

Saruhiko's hand softly caresses Misaki's face. "Misaki, how if we get our for a vacation?"

Misaki fliched. He knew Saruhiko won't offer him for something that would make him out of the apartment. But Saruhiko offered him to a vacation. Then it means he really worried.

"Being copped here all day isn't healty too." the bluenette said as he pulled Misaki into his embrace. "Let's go somewhere"

"Where?"

"Where do you want to go? I'm fine with anywhere you want" Saruhiko smiled as he spoke.

"I don't know…" Misaki said as stared at the floor.

"How about Okinawa?"

Misaki didn't said anything, only a nod. A nod told Saruhiko that he was okay with Okinawa. No, actually, no matter where they would be going, Misaki won't have any complain. Anywhere would be fine.

.

.

* * *

.

.

At the Office of Munakata Reisi...

"What do you mean, Fushimi-kun?" The blue king eyed his third in command as he spoke.

"I am taking unpaid day off for two weeks" Saruhiko said. "Or maybe longer"

Munakata Reisi sighed lightly. "No, I cannot accept that. You're needed here"

"But, captain, I really need to leave work for now, please understand" the bluenette tried to conviece his boss.

"No, you 'll be here"

Saruhiko clicked his tongue. "I don't care about if you want to kick me out of your clan! But someone needs me and I'm going to be there for him!" he spoked loudly, more like yelling.

Reisi stared at Saruhiko disbelievely. He would never expected the calm and cool Fushimi-kun would yell at him. Who would ever expected to be yelled by you underling?

But then, after knowing the reason, Reisi smiled a bit. "I see… Then I'll have to permit you then, You'll go no matter what I say"

Saruhiko was surprised by the king's sentence. He bowed a bit and then started to walk away, but before he left the room, he said a word. "Thank you"

That moment, Saruhiko sweared. He sweared that he would make Misaki forget about Mikoto. He sweared that he would make Misaki's heart fully his.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: Ahh… Is this even good?

I'm sorry everyone, but I'm kinda in writers block today…

I can't write anything good or any fluff. Maybe because I'm being sad these few days. :(

Please forgive me and leave me review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Unidentified**

**Chapter 12: Okinawa walk! Saruhiko as a kidnapper~!**

**Disclaimer: Well, I don't own. If I own, I won't be here… :P**

**.**

**If you have time, please visit my deviant art, and comment these pictures.. :D**

**I need more critics to get better in art.**

**laciewalker . deviantart / art / Sakuya2 - 354646753**

**laciewalker . deviant art / art / Sakura - And - Baby - 355408326**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

"Misaki, are you really alright? Do you need to rest?"

Misaki glanced at the bluenette and gave him a small soft smile, telling him not to be worried to much. "I'm fine. I'm not that weak"

"But, Misaki, you've been walking for fifteen minutes. Aren't you tired? You should not walk this long" Saruhiko spoke as he looked at the pregnant teen with his worried expression. "Misaki, don't force yourself"

It was a few hours since they arrived at Okinawa. They had left all their stuff at a small cottage they rented, and left for a walk.

Under the bright sky of Okinawa, They were walking at a small street, just them. No one else was spotted there.

That moment, Saruhiko wore a black hoodie with white long pants. It was very simple and cool, compared to the uniform he usually (forced) to wear.

And of course, Misaki would wear loose and thick clothes. He wore a white loose shirt with a brown jacket and his usual sweatpants.

Misaki himself hasn't gotten really big. Compared to a woman at month sixth of pregnacy, Misaki would be counted as small. Just with some loose cloth, Misaki could hid his baby bump. Not perfectly, but at least, people around won't be suspicious.

Saruhiko sighed at his lost. Sure he won't able to won any arguments with Misaki. Misaki was too for stubborn him to handle. But nonetheless, only Misaki, he would set eyes at.

"I understand. But, if you feel tired, tell me. I'll carry you back to the cottage" said the bluenette as he pulled Misaki's hand. "That's a promise"

Misaki nodded as an answer and that made Saruhiko smiled a bit.

Misaki may be stubborn, dense, and a bit airhead, but, that doesn't mean Misaki couldn't be an obedient and submissive lover. And Of course, for a certain Fushimi Saruhiko, an obedient Misaki was cute as well. Every part of Misaki will be cute and perfect for the bluenette.

As they walk in silence, Saruhiko who had been staring at Misaki since forever decide to do a small crime. He stole a kiss from Misaki. It was just a slight touched of their lips, but…

Misaki's reaction was blushing so hard and covered his mouth with both of his hands. "Wh-what are you doing!? Baka Saru!"

"Misaki, why are you still blushing everytime I kissed you? We've done that for uncountable times~" The bluenette teased.

"Baka! That's because you're so sudden! It's not like I like your kiss or anything like that" Misaki, tsundere-ly spoke and glanced away from the bluenette, to hide his blushing face.

Saruhiko grinned. "Oh? Is that true? Then, I won't kiss you anymore~"

"Na—! Baka! What does that mean?!"

"What do I mean? What do you think I meant, Misaki?"

"That—!"

Misaki was silenced for the next few seconds and frowned, stared at the ground. Saruhiko knew something was wrong, and called for him. "Misaki?"

"I am… fat and… you don't like me... anymore.."

Saruhiko's jaw dropped when he heard Misaki. He was unable to speak for a few seconds until Misaki eyes get teary. "I know it… I'm not good at all" said the prengnant teen as he sobbed lightly. His hands were wiping his tears.

"Misaki, don't cry. You're not fat and I still love you" Saruhiko spoke as he tried to embrace the smaller male. But as expected, Misaki would stuggles.

"Lie! I know I'm fat!" Misaki whined and cried more.

And fate was cruel, at that moment, two old woman passed the street. And they started to whispered to each other. "Is he bullied by the other guy?"

The other woman replied as she stared at them. "Poor child, it seems that he was bullied. Maybe we need to call police"

Saruhiko clicked his tongue and looked back to his Misaki. "Misaki, stop crying. We need to go back now"

Without any words, Saruhiko pulled Misaki and carried him bridal style. He started to walk as fast as he could.

One of the woman shouted. "That guy is a kidnapper! Call the police!"

Saruhiko ran as fast as he could with Misaki on his arms, still crying. This could what people meant as 'pregnant' and 'emotional'.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

When they got back to the cottage, Misaki could only stare at the tired Saruhiko, breathlessly sat at the sofa.

"Saru—? Are you alright?" Misaki asked, as he sat beside him and grabbed his arm with both of his hands.

Breathlessly, Saruhiko looked to him and managed to say a word. "Yes"

"Really?"

"It's okay, Misaki. After all, it's true. I'm kidnapping you~"

"Huh?"

"Running a few miles, sure is tiring, but carrying misaki as I ran makes me forget my tiredness" Saruhiko spoke and patted on Misaki's head softly. "I'm fully okay. I'll back to normal in a minute"

"Saru…" Misaki smiled a bit as he spoke and pressed his lips to Saruhiko's cheek. "Sorry" Misaki whipered lightly after that.

Saruhiko stared at Misaki disbelievely. Why does his little 'tsundere' Misaki would kiss him on cheek? This is a new thing. Misaki had always been too tsundere that he never kissed Saruhiko on his own before. But now, Misaki just kissed him. If this is one affect of being pregnant, then, Saruhiko would happily make Misaki pregant again. And then, they will see a lot of Chibi Misakis or Chibi Saruhikos. And Saruhiko would name on of the as 'Sarumi'.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: Short chapter~ OLE~

:D This chapter is one of my wish…. To be on vacation to okinawa, renting a small cottage and walk around. –sigh-

This chapter is more or less, yeah, supposed to be a humor chapter..

You see, Saru was thought as a kidnapper. XDb

**Ha…. Now, my lovely readers, review. :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Unidentified**

**Chapter 13: The silver king and his promise upon blood.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I do own~ :D**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

That morning was cool. The sun shone upon the roof of their little cottage. But only by that, the trace of the winter didn't fully dissapeared. The twenty first day of the first Month, January. It's was the yesterday, the day when they arrived at the island of Okinawa.

Saruhiko told Misaki that the reason of their sudden leave from town of Shizume, was that Saruhiko wanted to take a break from his work. But Misaki knew it was a big lie.

When the first time Misaki realized the Homra igsinia dissapeared from his chest, he thought it was because he's body turned strange. Anna once told him that his body had changed. The idead Mikoto's death never once crossed his mind. Not even once. He believed that Mikoto was strong and no once could defeat him. But he was wrong.

Misaki stared out to the sky from the rectegular window in the bed room. His thoughts was somewhere else. He thought about his past, when he was at HOMRA. When he could see the king, his king, almost anytime. The king he looked up to. No matter if the king himself had denied him, Misaki would never hate him. It was the King's right to throw his follower when he felt so. Misaki would not be selfish. That was his love and loyalty to the late-king.

But, now, he had Saruhiko. Someone Misaki could always depend on, someone who would always stay by his side, Someone who would protect him. But, why? Misaki do feel grateful to the bluenette, but something cracked in him, everytime he thought about Mikoto.

"Misaki? Are you alright?"

The pregnant teen glanced to the door and found his lover there. Saruhiko was holding a tray with a plate of porridge on it.

Misaki had felt a bit unwell since the morning. His head hurt, the nausea that had gone for a while came back and hitted him once again.

That makes Saruhiko worried and decided to not leave the cottage for today and just spent his time, keeping eyes on his Misaki.

Saruhiko entered the room after he closed the door with one hand while the others holding the tray. He quickly walked to Misaki's side, who sat at the bed post and gave him the bowl of his lunch.

Actually, Misaki never requested the meal. But Saruhiko insisted him to eat something. Firstly, Misaki refused. But when Saruhiko speak about their baby, Misaki eventually gave in and agreed to Saruhiko.

"Thank you" Misaki whispered as he took the bowl from the bluenette and picked the white spoon beside him. He slowly dig in to the meal and took the first bite.

The flavor was not terrible. In fact, it has no flavor. Misaki felt like he was drinking some hot water. The porridge was neutral. Not salty, or sweet, or anything. That makes Misaki couldn't eat all of it.

Knowing that the meal was bad, Saruhiko glanced away to hide his desperate expression. "I'm sorry, This is my first time cooking. You don't have to eat them. We'll just thow it away"

No wonder.

Saruhiko never cooked for himself. Before Misaki came to his life, he would eat instant food such as cup ramen or the fast food. For Short, Misaki was the one who do the cooking. Even when he made the poridge, he kept remake it for five times, that's why it took almost two hours for Saruhiko being at the kitchen.

Misaki put the bowl at the end table beside the bed and rubbed his temple, he let out a small breath and the lay to the bed.

"Misaki? Are you really feeling okay?"

"My head hurts" Misaki said as he rubbed his temple. "Leave me alone"

"But, Misaki, are you really okay?"

"Yeah, I just need some sleep" the pregnant teen murmured and covered his eyes with his arm. "Just leave me alone"

"But—"

"Leave me alone!" Misaki yelled, as he glared at the bluenette.

Saruhiko nodded. He picked up the bowl and put it back to the tray before he left the room. Leaving Misaki for his own personal space. After all, he bought Misaki here to make feel at ease. He didn't want to be pushy towards him.

But, that doesn't mean Saruhiko was okay himself. Not only Misaki, Saruhiko was depressed as well. Knowing that Misaki will never forget the late king. Knowing that Misaki won't only thinking about him. That hurt him.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Saruhiko decided to left and took a walk. He walked at the street which was empty. Alone, he let his thoughts fill his head.

Until suddenly, a man appeared. That man wore a black robe. He has a dark short black hair, and his light green eyes were visible to Saruhiko. A few men stood behind him.

One thing Saruhiko could feel from that man was that this man in front of him is dangerous. The atmosphere he created wasn't good. It was almost like he would attack Saruhiko once he let down his guard.

"Who are you?" Saruhiko asked. Under his sleeve, he had prepared a few daggers that he would use to attack the man once the situation became bad.

"I am here to talk" the man said with a devillish smile. "But if you don't want to hear me, I'll just use force"

The bluenette eyed him suspiciously, not letting his guard down. "First, tell me who are you" said Saruhiko.

"I am the minister of welfare in this country" The man introduced himself. "And I've come to realize that you are something that I cannot let you be and that you kept something that could be potential danger"

Saruhiko glared at him. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" The minister of welfare smirked. "I mean this, give us the boy you are keeping and I'll let you go unharmed, in additional, I won't hunt you down"

Give him? Misaki?

Saruhiko was surprised. He thought no one except him and those few people from HOMRA knew about Misaki's condition. It's impossible for people from HOMRA to spread this secret as well, he knew, even if he hated them, HOMRA wouldn't betray Misaki.

"I refuse, I have no reason to do as you say" Saruhiko spoke as he kept his calm and cool.

"A bad choice" the man in robe said as he chuckled. He glanced to the men behind him. "Call them to capture Yata Misaki now"

Saruhiko gasped as he heard the man. He pulled his dagger and throw it at them, hoping that would pick their eyes and Saruhiko would flee. He should have left Misaki alone.

But the dagger didn't even reached them. The man created a green colored barrier in front and held the daggers. "It's useless"

"Greens?!"

"You're late. I've sent my clansmen there. You cannot do anything to prevent—"

The sentence was unfinished when one of the three men behind the minister of welfare fell unconcious, and then, the other two as well. Leaving the green eyed man alone. "You… Black dog"

Yatogami Kuroh, with his blueish aura had knocked out those three men. But Kuroh as well, he was being cautious by holding his seathed sword, ready to pull it out anytime.

"Seeing you here, I suppose the silver king really still alive. Well, It's not like I haven't expected this" the man in robe said and smirked. "But do you think you could stop me?"

"Blue clansman, you should go back now. My comrade has been there to defend your partner" Yatogami Kuroh said as he glanced to Fushimi Saruhiko. "I'll try to hold this man"

Saruhiko didn't said anything or even gave a nod to him, but quickly left the place.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

As expected, the way back was full of enemies. And from the way they attacked, Saruhiko could recognize that they were the green clansmen.

But Saruhiko didn't understand why they want Misaki

He quickly got back and found about ten men tried to attack him. One of the men yelled. "King had given orders to kill this person!"

But of course, Saruhiko still won since those clansmen were quite weak. Saruhiko quickly got into the house, and found Misaki sat at floor with a young man he knew. "Isana Yashiro!"

But his eyes pulled by another thing. Misaki was holding his stomach. Blood was visible, and his hands were already bloody.

Shiro stood up. "He was shot with a gun by those men. We have to cut the child out now. You should go outside and defend us"

Saruhiko didn't want to listen to Shiro's words as he glared. But the suspiciousness was drew off when Shiro looked at him seriously and said a sentence. "Believe in me. I will never let him die"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**_A/N: _Baby anyone? :O**

**6 month and birth huh? -.- this is faster… I planned to make the baby born at the next two chapters, but it moved too fast..**

**SO, reviews my readers :D**

**I'll answer any questions, flames, critics, etc. As long as it is review~**

**Or I can't continue because I am sad. :(**


	15. Chapter 15

**Unidentified**

**Chapter 14: All alone and Kidnapped.**

**Disclaimer: Question number one. Do I looked like I own? :D Question number two. Am I cute? #killed**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

The pale haired king looked at the wounded teen on the floor. "The bullets didn't hit anywhere dangerous. And I don't think this will harm your child as well. But still, you can die from blood loss. I'm sorry, but I need to cut you… Please hol—"

"But it's only six month. You cannot do this!" Misaki said, pleading to the silver king. "I am alright. This wound isn't anything to me"

Saruhiko knelled beside Misaki and hold him. "Please, Misaki, we have no choice"

"But… This is too…soon" Misaki said, breathlessly, as he couldn't breath properly anymore. It was painful. "The baby…"

Saruhiko was about to hug his little lover, but suddenly, the door banged. Those men from before had entered the small cottage. Of course their king, minister of welfare was on the door.

This is bad. Saruhiko thought to himself.

"Stop this, doing this won't bring anything good!" Shiro quickly stood up and said. "This won't grant you anything"

Saruhiko quickly pulled Misaki and carried him bridal style. His first priority was to take Misaki somewhere safe. He know, they came to take Misaki away. And Saruhiko won't let the do as they like.

"Don't think to leave this place, Fushimi Saruhiko-kun. I have my men guarded outside. Do you think you can win with such a luggage?" the minister asked while smirked.

True.

Saruhiko was silent. He put Misaki to the ground and the kneel beside him. When Misaki looked at him, he gave him a smile. The smile that means 'everything will be okay'.

After that he stood up and shot the minister a glare. "Do you think I'll hand over Misaki to you? I will not while I'm still alive"

"Hahaha… that side of yours, really resembles your father" the enemy chuckled and smirked to Saruhiko.

Shiro looked at him. "Wait. What are you thinking about?! Are you insane?! You have no chance winning!"

"I know, but it's not like I have other option" Saruhiko whispered to silver king. "Please take Misaki out of this. Even If I flee with Misaki, I don't think I can take out all of those men. But at least, I can buy you some time"

Shiro nodded. "The I'll come back for you"

"Not that fast!"

Both of the men turned to the enemy. The green auras had been showing a lot, changing the room's atmosphere. "Do you think I'll let you go easily?"

The man with green eyes move with unexpected speed and quickly cutted Saruhiko on chest. It was a big wound. The blood spilled too much on the carpeted floor.

Misaki's eyes widened. "Saru!" he tried to reach him, but his body was too powerless. "Oi! Saru!"

The next thing Saruhiko saw was pitch black. He lost his councious. He had never expected himself to be so pwerless. Protecting Misaki. The hell. I cannot even protect him when he's just by my side.

Knowing the situation could be worse, Shiro quickly grabbed Misaki's arms and pulled him away. Getting out from the back door, to the backyard.

But as expected, there were enemy's clansmen there. Maybe twenty of them. All of them were wearing elite's clothes. As expected from the government clan.

The minister of welfare soon, followed from behind. He was walking proudly, believing that he would get what he wanted. "Silver king. I respected you for being the oldest king. But you must have to realize the fact that you have no power to attack us. After all, you don't have any offensive abilities. And don't think about using your anti gravitation ability. We'll just shoot your luggage down"

Shiro bit his lip. He really didn't had any idea anymore. With these people around. He don't know how he could flee.

Suddenly, a few man came to attack him. He did avoided them reflexly, but one of them, forced him to let go of Misaki.

And at the moment Misaki was off from Shiro. The minister of welfare quickly grabbed the boy. On his arms, he hitted the boys' head and made him unconcious.

While smiling, the green king looked at Shiro. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of this boy"

While carrying Misaki, the minister laughed evilly and left the place. Heading for the next stop. Somewhere no one could found them.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: Poor Misaki, Poor Saru, Poor baby DX  
Oh no, I must save you after this...

short chap :D  
I know =(  
I'm busy today. I have my work to finish. .-.

So yeah, forgive me and review~


	16. Chapter 16

_**Unidentified**_

**Chapter 15: My soul, my child.**

**Disclaimer: Lol. If you ever wonder why I am here :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

Red.

Warm.

Wet.

What is that?

Misaki screamed out in pain and agony. It hurts. He had never felt this kind of hurt before. His eyes were wet by tears. His own blood wet his body.

The metalic scent were so heavy. The pungent smell of blood.

His legs and hands were chained into the table. A few men in white coat stood aroud him. Some were watching him, while the others were doing their job.

One of the doctors was holding a knife and a scissors. Next to him, another man in white coat took the knife from the person beside him and the gave the first knife he held.

And then once again, Misaki could felt the cold metal touching on his skin. Splitting his adodemen into half.

It hurts. He was scared. He could even feel the doctor's hand in him while at the same moment, he felt his blood sprut more and more.

He screamed out. It pains. It was so painful. It hurts.

No, I cannot take this anymore. Please, stop this. It hurts. Please someone, save me. Stop this. Someone…

One of them watched Misaki in horror and glanced away. He asked to the doctor who was cutting Misaki. "Doctor, Is it really okay to cut him open without anesthetic?"

"The Leader said not to let use it and make it as painful as we can"

But that's so cruel.

Misaki could feel the doctor's hands, digging into him and then grabbed something inside. He screamed again. But this time, it was soundless.

His throat had screamed too much and he was too powerless to do that anymore.

Misaki couldn't bare the pain. It hurts too much.

But the pain dissapeared when he heard the sound of crying. The sound of his baby. His baby that was taken away by force.

He forced his neck to move up and look at the new born child. The doctor was holding the infant and covered the baby with a white cloth that was soon tainted into red. A few doctor stood near the baby and looked at the baby.

Misaki could only took a little peek before he really lost his single drop of strength. And not long after it, his head fell and he lost concious.

He didn't even had the chance to see his own child's face.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

And when Misaki regained his concious…

He found himself confined in a room. A small and dark room. There was only a single bed for him and nothing else were there.

The room it self has no lights. Only a small ventilation on the wall. But it was too high that Misaki was unable to see what's outside but dark sky of the night.

He didn't know where he was…

Where Saruhiko was…

Where his child was…

He wasn't even able to see his own child. Everything was taken from him. Locked up in this cold room, stripped of freedom, beyond tears that he even couldn't screamed anymore…

No one would come in, only those who gave him food. And it was once for a day, at daylight.

And for Days, he was confined in that room. Misaki had lost count of time…

The only thing that kept him alive, was his will to see his family once again, to see Saruhiko. To see his child.

Until one day, one of the man in white coat entered the room.

The doctor smiled to him, but it was all written on his face that he was holding the feeling of guiltiness.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to help you…" The young doctor said as he closed the door and made his way. He reached Misaki's side and sat at the bed, next to him. "it must be boring here… Here, I bought you books and newspaper" the doctor spoke as he handed misaki a bunch of books and newspaper. "By the way, today is 9 March"

"9 March?"

"It had been two weeks since you're here. Then, I'll take my leave"

The door was closed once again. And for the next days, the young doctor kept coming into this room. Accompany Misaki for minutes everyday, telling Misaki things, even when Misaki didn't even glanced at him, ignoring him as he frown and stared at the floor. But at least, he could hear something from the outside world. The world he could no longer see. His world now, is that dark and cold room.

One day, when the doctor came to see him. The doctor didn't spoke any words and gave him a picture instead.

The doctor handed Misaki a picture. A picture of a baby. On a sympathethic whim, it seems the doctor gave him just one photo of his child.

"She's a cute girl. Don't you think so?" the doctor asked as he smiled. "I'm sorry that you cannot name her… I cannot do anything for you"

Misaki stared at the picture. Only stared. At his baby, the soul he had been carried until that day… Misaki couldn't help but smile…

He could only smile at the picture…

My soul, My life…

The doctor stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. "I'll come here next week. I'll bring you something fun… Then"

The doctor opened the door, and stepped out of the room. He was almost closed the door when he heard Misaki called for him.

"Ano… "

The young doctor looked at him with puzzled face as he got confused. That was the first time he heard Misaki's voice. "Yes?"

"Arigatou"

That was the Misaki's first proper sentence since that day. And at last, Misaki smiled for the first time after so long. Misaki was thankful. No matter where you are, there a good people who would help you. Be your friend.

The young doctor's face got brigther when he heard that. The doctor smiled happily any nodded. "You're welcome. I'll come by again"

And the door was closed, again, putting Misaki into the dark room. Alone. But strangely, he didn't felt too lonely anymore.

The single picture made him felt better. Even if it's cold and dark. Misaki could feel a bit happiness flow into his soul. Misaki smiled as he stared at the picture of his daugther.

Even if we're not together, Even if we're seperated, I am always with you… My daugther… My soul.

The single picture… the picture of his daugther.. his daughter…

My soul. My baby girl with red hair and golden eyes.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: guys… Q_Q

Honestly, I cried when I was typing this…

T_T I am losing my tears…. Maybe because I'm too much into Misaki's feels e.e

But… it feels like I'm losing my baby DX

-sniff sniff- Sorry, for my useless bluff…

Please review and leave my some words…

SO we can share my tears together T_T


	17. Chapter 17

**Unidentified**

**Chapter 16: Life of humiliation and rage.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and will never own.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

Misaki stared off the space, at the lines of light that entered the room trough the square, small, and the only ventilation in the cramped dark room.

It has been about a month. His hair had grown and became longer. But it was not kind of long and smooth hair. It was rough and unkempt. It wasn't thick and pouring. But tangled and fallen out.

With only one meal a day, it would be normal if anyone lose weight. Misaki as well. He had lost a lot of weight. His ribs had been visible by sight. His hands were emaciated. His legs as well. His face was no longer pretty. It was almost like he aged twice faster than his age. It was all because he's locked in here.

Misaki was bored. But more than that, he was lonely and depressed. The only human interaction he was able to get was a small chat with the kind and sympathic doctor. It was short chat, but sure, it filled of hole in him.

It was noon, depending on the light that entered the room. Usually at these times, the doctor would come and pay him a visit.

The doctor did payed him a visit. But it was slightly different.

The kind doctor brought him a few new books as he visited.

They sat and chat. Even though it was the doctor who mostly spoke. But at least Misaki does replied to him.

Three minutes after it, the door opened and misaki saw someone he feared there. The minister of welfare.

" , I thought I had warned you not to speak to my prisoner" the green eyed man spoke as he took another step to the room.

Misaki's body trembled and he move back away to his bed until he reached the corner between two walls and covered his face with his hands.

The young doctor, Kurosawa stood from the bed and bowed to his boss. "I'm sorry. But if we left this person alone for too long. It could be dangerous for his mentality" said him while his body was trembling.

"Hmm… I planned to make him broke actually" The minister said and nodded. He walked towards the doctor and patted his shoulder twice. "You're an eyesore. Get out"

Dr. Kurosawa nodded and bowed his head once again before he closed the door and left the room. Running away for his life.

"Misaki-kun. How are you?"

Misaki shooked his head in fear. His body trembled in cold sweat. He closed his eyes and hold himself tightly.

The green eyed man pissed as Misaki didn't response to him. He grabbed Misaki's arms strongly and made Misaki whined in pain. He looked down and glared to the ginger head.

"Trash, look at me when I speak"

Misaki didn't looked up and keep staring at the bed's dusty white sheet while he bit his own bottom lip. His body was too weak to fight back or to defend himself. He could only accept what he will receive.

"Why are you disobeying me, trash?" the man asked harshly as he grabbed and pulled Misaki's hair. Forcing him to look directly into his eyes.

Misaki didn't answer him, keeping his mouth tight closed. Leaving the other man to be more pissed. The minister glared at him with anger and threw him back to the bed.

But soon, that pissed face changed into another pleased expression. "I will need to teach you some lesson" the minister said while grinning. "and you will listen to what I say. Do you understand?"

Misaki didn't even response. But that made the man's grin became wider. "Or else I won't guarantee your child's safety"

Misaki's eyes widened when he heard that sentence. The face that he had kept down slowly looked up to the man.

"Maybe a hand or two will make you obey me, don't you think so?"

"What do you want me to do?" Misaki's asked lightly.

That question made the man grinned happy, satisfied. "Strip"

Misaki stared disbelievely at him and gulped. "Why..?"

The man hold up Misaki's hand and grinned maniacally. "I know your body is not pretty enough to make feel satisfied. But I can't help myself to destroy you more" he said as his hands snatched Misaki's clothes and ripped them.

The next hours was another hell for Misaki.

It was painful.

It was regretful.

It was suffocating.

Misaki felt himself was no longer able to go back to those days he missed. He felt dirty. No longer acceptable.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Misaki layed at the small bed. Staring at the ceiling. His tears were still there, flowing from his eyes. He didn't even bother to wipe them.

But then his hands move up and gripped his own hair's roughly. Next he sat up and the he screamed.

The only scream he had kept of his pain, loneliness, sadness, and humiliation.

That was all for his beloved child. Even if he never saw her, she was the only tie he has now, to his life of humiliation and rage.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

At somewhere else…

A certain bluenette sat on the bar as he read a few pieces of papers silently. Behind the bar, the bartender was looking at him too.

All of them, including the girl in red and vice commander of Scepter four were silent. Reading into the atmosphere until the little girl walked to the bluenette and pulled his sleeve.

The bluenette looked to the little girl.

"Saruhiko, you will save Misaki, right?"

For a few seconds, Saruhiko was silent. But then, he patted the little girl's head lightly and softly. "I will save Misaki"

"I'm sorry I cannot be any use" The bartender murmured lightly.

"You're wrong, Kusanagi-san. From the data you've collected, now I know who I am facing" Saruhiko said as he looked to the blonde man.

Seri sighed an frowned. "I'm sorry, Fushimi-kun. I cannot do anything for you. The captain has ordered us not to help you or else, this will be another clan war. You're all fighting alone"

"I'm fine. I've gain enough power to fight them now" Saruhiko said lightly and walked from the bar, towards the exit.

Until there, his hand touched the door and opened it slowly. "I'm thankful to you all. Then.."

The door closed. Leaving the other three to stared at it.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N: :D Etto… please review… I will answer any questions, critics, flames etc.**

**-Unless you're a guest from previous chapter, please don't read-**

Guest: Thank you for your reviews and support until now, even If i don't understand Portuguese. Thankfully there is google now xD  
and you have a few predictions right~

And to a certain person.

Done Reader: Please say that again after we reached the later chapters. :D  
I'm not brushing them off. If you have an account, please pm me, and I'll explain how the plot goes. I cannot explain it here, or else this will be spoiler . But I can assure you, there will be a clash between Fushimi and Mikoto. (spoiler alert) Just give it a thought. If Mikoto and Saruhiko fight. It was oblivious that saru will lose, right? So at least, make him a bit more stronger will be needed. :|


	18. Chapter 18

**Unidentified**

**Chapter 17: What happened on that day...?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and will never own.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

It has been two months since Misaki was abducted. Two months since Saruhiko last saw him. Two months since Misaki was locked up into the cold room.

Two months since they were separated from each other.

That was two months. But it felt like years to Saruhiko.

How long has it been, since the last time Saruhiko could feel Misaki's warmth?

"I want to see Misaki…"

Those words just came out from the bluenette while he was staring at the dark sky of night.

Those words made the other man turned to him.

"Fushimi-kun, are you alright?"

Saruhiko glanced to the captain of scepter 4 and nodded. "Yes. And Captain?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you here? I thought you've ordered everyone not to mix themselves into this case"

Both of them were standing at a building rooftop. A place where a young man triggered all this thing. The place where Totsuka Tatara was murdered.

"It's true that the golden king had issued an order not to touch the green clan, but that solely doesn't mean I ,personally, cannot leave them be if they had done crime"

Saruhiko sighed before his eyes looked straight to a building across to them. It was a higher building. But strangely, there was no guards in front of the entrance. Something is wrong. He could tell that very well.

"Are you sure Misaki is in that building?" Saruhiko said as he glared down to them while his hands were in tight grip as his body was burning with hatred.

"I'm sure"

"In a mental hospital?"

"He is locked at room 102" Reisi said.

"But according to the blueprint. There is no room 102 in that building"

"It could be a hidden room"

Saruhiko sighed once again. "How could you actually know this?"

Reisi smriked a bit. "We have a cooperator. It seems not all of the green clan is happy with their king's decision"

"Why are you even helping me?"

"I will be scolded if I don't"

The bluenette clicked his tongue and walked away from there, towards the door to the stairs. His hand reached to the door knocked and opened the door. And that was when a man suddenly came out and feel on the ground.

That man was heavily wounded. There was a big hole on his chest, and the blood was clearly spreading on his white coat. "Quick… The Minister… knew… I am… giving you… information about… Ya— " he said when and suddenly coughed blood. "He's.. going… to be… killed… That person… cam.. ba.." that was the young doctor's last words before he died from blood lost.

Reisi was unable to stop the young man.

Saruhiko bit his lip and the ran away from that place, heading to the mental hospital.

Wait for me. I'm going to save you, Misaki.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"The guards had been defeated. The target had reached the third floor!"

The green eyes widened when he heard his man said that from his PDA. Beside him, Misaki was laying on the ground, curling himself after a few kicks and punches.

"Is it the blue clan?!" the minister of welfare asked, more like yelling at the phone. "Fuck you useless guards!"

"No.. it's not the blue cla— It's… AKH! S— NO!"

And the line ended, the door just opened. The blood, and the metallic smell entered into the room when a person opened the door.

The green eyed man stared at the door disbelievely and unconsciously dropped his PDA to the ground. The one who was standing with a smirk was not the one he expected.

Misaki was shocked as well when he saw that person.

It was red.

Not a thing he had expected.

It was red.

Even though he expected not to see that red once again.

It was red.

"Mikoto….san?" Misaki whispered lightly and sat up, staring at the red haired man. He just couldn't able to believe that he could see Mikoto again. He hadn't expected this. "Mikoto…san?!"

Misaki eyed Misaki for a while before glaring to the tall man beside him. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"What are you talking about?!" The minister asked as he started to panic and sweated. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Misaki, get away from there" Suoh commanded the younger male. Misaki spontaneity obeyed and moved away from the green eyed man.

But it was a mistake…

Before Misaki nodded to the command, he actually looked up to his abductor. That moment, a white colored fox appeared from those green eyes and get into him.

0-

It was unknown…

Back to that moment when Isana Yashiro suddenly appeared in front of Suoh Mikoto and Munakata Reisi.

"Isn't this the guy you're looking for?" Isana yashiro asked when he looked at the Red king with his painful face, but that expression suddenly changed. "hey, what are you doing?! Stop! Stop! Stop!" The colorless king yelled by the body. Soon, the silver king took control once again. "Hurry.. Only a king can kill another king"

"I appreciate this. Thanks for bringing him here" Mikoto smirked and prepared to kill the snow haired young man.

"Stop it, Suoh! Don't do it!"

The flames started to burn around the king's body. He was about to hit those flames into the boy's body when suddenly a barrier suddenly appeared and hold those flames from touching Shiro's body.

"Don't kill the silver king"

Mikoto ceased his fire and eyed to the source of the voice, as well as Isana and Munakata. But the one who's standing there was not someone who seems to be strong or dangerous. It was just a teenage girl around thirteen or fourteen with long red hair and shining golden eyes.

The girl bowed to three of them before proceeding to her conversation. "The silver king shouldn't be killed here. Red king, if you do. It has the same meaning as killing all of your clansmen"

"What do you mean?" Mikoto groaned.

"The colorless king isn't showing it's flame until now. It's because that is not the colorless king. Id you kill him now, it's the same as suicide" the red haired girl explained. "The real colorless king had already consumed the green king. That's why, your target isn't that man, but the minister of welfare"

Suddenly, the colorless king come to the surface again. He laughed maniacally with the body of Isana Yashiro. "HAHAHAHAH! Even if you know that, you won't kill me!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: Hello again. Sorry for the long update :O  
Le me is quite busy… and Mikoto's not actually dead =w=  
Nyahahah~ Now review, or it'll be more confusing~ 3

Oh, who is that girl? XD


End file.
